Harry Potter i Metody Racjonalizacji
by Forsake
Summary: Petunia wyszła za mąż za biochemika, a Harry wychował się na naukowych książkach i science-fiction. Wtedy pojawił się list z Hogwartu, z zupełnie nowego świata, który nigdy nie słyszał o Nauce. I nowi przyjaciele, tacy jak Hermiona, profesor McGonagall i profesor Quirrell.
1. Dzień o bardzo małym stopniu

Na samym początku zaznaczę, że zdaję sobie sprawę z istnienia drugiego, alternatywnego tłumaczenia _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ autorstwa _LessWrong_. Nie wykorzystuję jednak niczego z tłumaczenia Joanny Kadłubowskiej, a moje tłumaczenie zostało po raz pierwszy opublikowane na innym portalu już w lutym ubiegłego roku.

Mam nadzieję, że Racjonalizacja przypadnie wam do gustu tak bardzo jak mi. Podziękuję jeszcze tylko mojej becie, Erce, za nieocenioną pomoc - i zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

**Od autora:** Oświadczenie: Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling, a racjonalne metody nie należą do nikogo.

Fick w zamierzeniu wchodzi na właściwe tory około rozdziału 5. Jeżeli po przeczytaniu rozdziału 10 nadal ci się nie podoba, daj sobie z tym spokój.

(…)

To _nie jest_ fick, który odchodzi od kanonu w jednym konkretnym momencie – istnieje gdzieś w jakimś punkcie w przeszłości początkowy punkt rozgałęzienia, ale występują w nim także inne zmiany. Najbliższym terminem, jaki znalazłem, była "równoległa rzeczywistość".

Opowiadanie to będzie pisane na podobnej zasadzie co np. odcinkowy show w telewizji, którego długość określona jest na pewną liczbę sezonów, a którego kolejne części zawierają oddzielne wątki składające się na ostateczne zakończenie.

Cała wspominana nauka to prawdziwa nauka. Ale pamiętajcie o tym, niezależnie od wymiaru nauki, poglądy postaci nie muszą zgadzać się z poglądami autora. Nie wszystko, co robi protagonista, jest lekcją mądrości; porada ze strony negatywnych postaci może nie być wiarygodna lub okazać się niebezpiecznie obosieczną.

* * *

**Dzień o bardzo małym stopniu prawdopodobieństwa**

* * *

_Beneath the moonlight glints a tiny fragment of silver, a fraction of a line..._

_(black robes, falling)_

_...blood spills out in liters, and someone screams a word._

* * *

Regały zasłaniają każdy cal ściany. Mają po sześć półek, wszystkie sięgają prawie do sufitu. Niektóre półki zastawione są po samą krawędź książkami w twardych oprawach: nauki przyrodnicze, matematyka, historia i inne zagadnienia. Inne półki z kolei zawierają po dwa rzędy science-fiction, a tylny rząd ustawiono na starych opakowaniach po chusteczkach czy malutkich, drewnianych deseczkach, by umożliwić przeczytanie tytułów zza grzbietów książek z pierwszego rzędu. I nadal brakuje miejsca. Nadmiar książek przelewa się na stoły i sofy, tworząc także niewielkie wzniesienia pod oknami.

Tak właśnie wygląda salon domu zamieszkiwanego przez wybitnego profesora Michaela Verres-Evansa i jego żonę, Petunię Evans-Verres, a także ich adoptowanego syna, Harry'ego Jamesa Potter-Evans-Verresa.

Na stole w salonie leży list i nieostemplowana koperta z pożółkłego pergaminu, zaadresowana szmaragdowozielonym atramentem do _Sz. P. H. Pottera._

Profesor i jego żona sprzeczają się ze sobą, ale nie krzyczą. Profesor uznaje krzyczenie na ludzi za niecywilizowane.

- Żartujesz – powiedział Michael do Petunii. Ton jego głosu sugerował, iż naprawdę obawiał się, że jego żona mówi poważnie.

- Moja siostra była czarownicą – powtórzyła Petunia. Wyglądała na przerażoną, ale obstawała przy swoim. – Jej mąż był czarodziejem.

- Ależ to absurd! – rzucił ostro Michael. – Byli na naszym weselu, odwiedzili nas na Boże Narodzenie…

- Mówiłam im, że nie powinieneś się tego dowiedzieć – wyszeptała Petunia. – Ale to prawda. Widziałam rzeczy…

Profesor przewrócił oczami.

- Kochanie, rozumiem, że nie zapoznałaś się z dziełami sceptyków. Możesz nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, jak łatwo zdolnemu magikowi sprawiać pozory czynienia niemożliwego. Pamiętasz, jak uczyłem Harry'ego wyginać łyżki? Jeśli sprawiali wrażenie, że zawsze zgadną, co myślisz, to nazywa się to zimny odczyt…

- To nie było wyginanie łyżek.

- Co więc to było?

Petunia przygryzła wargę.

- Nie mogę ci tak po prostu powiedzieć. Pomyślisz sobie, że jestem… - Przełknęła ślinę. – Posłuchaj, Michael. Nie zawsze byłam - taka… - Wskazała na siebie, jakby podkreślając swoją smukła sylwetkę. – Lily to sprawiła. Ponieważ… ponieważ _błagałam _ją. Przez lata, błagałam ją. Lily _zawsze_ była ode mnie ładniejsza i ja… byłam dla niej okropna z tego powodu, a potem nauczyła się _magii, _wyobrażasz sobie, jak się wtedy czułam? I _błagałam_ ją, żeby użyła trochę tej swojej magii, bym także ja mogła być ładna; choć nie mogłam mieć jej magii, mogłam przynajmniej być ładna.

W oczach Petunii zbierały się łzy.

- I Lily odmawiała mi, i robiła najbardziej nieprawdopodobne wymówki, takie jak to, że świat by się skończył, gdyby była miła dla siostry, albo że centaur jej zabronił – najbardziej nieprawdopodobne rzeczy, nienawidziłam ją za to. I tuż po ukończeniu szkoły chodziłam z tym chłopakiem, Vernonem Dursleyem, był gruby i był jedynym chłopakiem, który ze mną rozmawiał w college'u. I powiedział, że chce mieć dzieci, a swojego pierwszego syna nazwie Dudley. A ja pomyślałam sobie, _jaki rodzic nazwałby swoje dziecko Dudley Dursley?_ To było tak, jakbym zobaczyła całą moją przyszłość rozciągającą się przede mną i nie mogłam tego wytrzymać. I napisałam do swojej siostry, i powiedziałam, że jeśli mi nie pomoże, to już wolałabym po prostu…

Petunia przerwała.

- W każdym razie –odezwała się cicho – poddała się. Powiedziała mi, że to niebezpieczne, a ja odpowiedziałam, że już mnie to nie obchodzi, więc wypiłam ten eliksir i całymi tygodniami chorowałam, ale - kiedy poczułam się lepiej - moja skóra się wygładziła i wreszcie nabrałam kształtów, i… Byłam piękna, ludzi byli dla mnie _mili_, - jej głos się załamał. – i po tym nie mogłam już więcej nienawidzić swojej siostry, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedziałam się, do czego doprowadziła ją jej magia…

- Kochanie – odezwał się łagodnie Michael. – Zachorowałaś, przybrałaś na wadze podczas odpoczynku w łóżku, a twoja skóra wygładziła się sama z siebie. Albo z powodu choroby zmieniłaś swoją dietę…

- Ona była czarownicą – powtórzyła Petunia. – Widziałam.

- Petunio – powiedział Michael. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało już zniecierpliwienie. – _Wiesz_, że to nie może być prawda. Naprawdę muszę ci wyjaśniać czemu?

Petunia załamała ręce. Z trudem powstrzymywała się, by nie wybuchnąć.

– Kochanie, wiem, że nie pokonam cię w tej dyskusji, ale proszę, musisz mi zaufać…

- Tato! Mamo!

Dwoje dorosłych zatrzymało się i spojrzało na Harry'ego, jakby dopiero teraz przypomnieli sobie, że oprócz nich w pokoju była jeszcze trzecia osoba.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

- Mamo, _twoi_ rodzice nie znali magii, prawda?

- Nie – odpowiedziała Petunia zaskoczona.

- W takim razie nikt w twojej rodzinie nie wiedział o magii, gdy Lily otrzymała swój list. Jak _oni _zostali przekonani?

- Ach… - powiedziała Petunia. – Nie tylko wysłali list. Przysłali też profesora z Hogwartu. On… - Petunia zerknęła na Michaela. – Pokazał nam trochę magii.

- W takim razie nie musicie się o to sprzeczać– odparł Harry pewnym głosem, mając mimo wszystko nadzieję, że choć ten jeden, jedyny raz rodzice się go posłuchają. – Jeżeli to prawda, możemy sprowadzić tu profesora z Hogwartu i zobaczyć magię na własne oczy, a wtedy tata przyzna, że ona istnieje. A jeśli nie - wtedy mama przyzna, że to kłamstwo. Właśnie po to wykorzystuje się eksperymentalną metodę - aby nie musieć rozwiązywać sporów poprzez kłótnie.

Profesor obrócił się i spojrzał w dół na chłopca - lekceważąco, jak zwykle.

- Daj spokój, Harry. _Magia_? Myślałem, że przynajmniej _ty _będziesz mądrzejszy i nie weźmiesz tego na poważnie, synu, nawet jeśli masz dopiero dziesięć lat. Magia jest chyba najbardziej nienaukową rzeczą, jaką można sobie wyobrazić.

Harry skrzywił się gorzko. Był traktowany dobrze, prawdopodobnie lepiej niż większość biologicznych ojców traktowała swoje własne dzieci. Wysyłano go do najlepszych szkół podstawowych – i, kiedy to nie dawało rezultatu, zapewniono mu korepetytorów spośród niekończącego się rynku pracy głodujących studentów. Zawsze był zachęcany do nauki tego, co tylko przykuło jego uwagę, kupowano mu wszystkie książki, które mu się spodobały, wspierano w każdym konkursie dotyczącym matematyki czy innych nauk ścisłych, w jakim brał udział. Miał wszystko, czego zapragnął, o ile mieściło się to w granicach zdrowego rozsądku – za wyjątkiem, być może, choćby odrobiny respektu. Uczący na Oxfordzie profesor habilitowany nie mógł przecież wysłuchiwać porad małego chłopca. Powinien słuchać, by Okazać Zainteresowanie, oczywiście; w końcu to właśnie winien czynić Dobry Rodzic, tak więc jeśli myślało się o sobie jako o Dobrym Rodzicu, należało się do tego stosować. Ale brać na _poważnie_ dziesięciolatka? Raczej nie.

Czasem Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć na swojego ojca.

- Mamo – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli chcesz wygrać tę kłótnię z tatą, spójrz do rozdziału drugiego pierwszego tomu _The Feynman Lectures on Physics._ Jest tam długi cytat dotyczący tego, czego według filozofów nauka z całą pewnością wymaga, i tego, że to wszystko nieprawda, ponieważ jedyną regułą w kwestii nauki jest ta mówiąca o obserwacji jako o ostatecznym rozstrzygnięciu – trzeba patrzeć na świat i odnotowywać to, co się widzi. Um… Nie mogę od ręki wymyślić, gdzie można by znaleźć coś na temat tego, jak świetnym sposobem na rozwiązywanie sporów jest metoda doświadczalna w porównaniu do kłótni...

Jego mama skierowała ku niemu wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję, Harry. Ale… - Podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego męża. – Nie chcę wygrać w tej kłótni z twoim ojcem. Chcę od mojego męża, by... by wysłuchał swojej kochającej żony, i zaufał jej ten jeden raz…

Harry przymknął oczy. _Nie ma dla nich nadziei. Dla żadnego z nich._

Teraz jego rodzice zamierzali ponownie przeprowadzić jedną z _tych _kłótni, tych, w których jego mama chciała sprawić, by tata poczuł się winny, a tata z kolei chciał sprawić, by mama poczuła się głupio.

**- **Zamierzam teraz pójść do swojego pokoju – ogłosił Harry. Jego głos drżał odrobinę. –Proszę, mamo, tato, spróbujcie nie kłócić się za bardzo, wszystko okaże się w swoim czasie.

- Oczywiście, Harry – powiedział jego ojciec, a mama ucałowała go na pocieszenie, po czym wrócili do sporu, podczas gdy Harry wspinał się po schodach do swojej sypialni.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i spróbował się zastanowić.

Najzabawniejsze było to, że _powinien był _zgodzić się z tatą. Nikt nigdy nie znalazł żadnych dowodów na chociażby śladową ilość magii, a według mamy istniał cały magiczny świat. Jak można było utrzymać coś takiego w tajemnicy? Więcej magii? To wyglądało na raczej podejrzaną wymówkę.

Ta sprawa powinna być już zakończona, z winą za zamieszanie zrzuconą na żarty, kłamstwa lub szaleństwo mamy, porządkując w kolejności wzrostu okropieństwa przyczyny. Gdyby mama sama podrzuciła list, wyjaśniałoby to w jaki sposób trafił do skrzynki bez znaczka. Odrobina szaleństwa była zdecydowanie bardziej prawdopodobna niż to, że wszechświat działał w tak dziwny sposób, by zawierać w sobie magię.

Tylko że jakaś część Harry'ego była całkowicie przekonana o istnieniu magii od momentu, gdy zobaczył domniemany list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Harry przetarł czoło, krzywiąc się. _Nie wierz niczemu, co myślisz_, mówiła jedna z jego książek.

Ale ta dziwaczna pewność… Harry przyłapał się na _oczekiwaniu_, że, owszem, profesor z Hogwartu przybędzie, machnie różdżką i zobaczą magię. Niepokojąca pewność nawet nie próbowała bronić się przeciwko oszustwu - nie szukała z góry wytłumaczeń, dlaczego profesor się nie pojawi lub będzie jedynie w stanie wyginać łyżki.

_Skąd pochodzisz, dziwne, małe przeczucie?_, spytał Harry swojego mózgu. _Dlaczego wierzę w to, w co wierzę?_

Zwykle Harry był całkiem dobry w odpowiadaniu na to pytanie, ale w tej konkretnej sprawie nie miał _zielonego pojęcia_, co myśli jego mózg.

W myślach wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli na drzwiach była tylko płaska warstwa metalu, należało je popchnąć, jeśli była tam klamka – należało pociągnąć je do siebie, a tym, co trzeba było zrobić z możliwą do sprawdzenia hipotezą, było sprawdzenie jej.

Wziął ze swojego biurka kartkę papieru w linie i zaczął pisać.

_Szanowna Zastępczyni Dyrektora_

Harry przerwał, reflektując się, po czym wymienił kartkę na nową i wysunął kolejny milimetr grafitu ze swojego mechanicznego ołówka. To wymagało dokładnej kaligrafii.

_Szanowna Zastępczyni Dyrektora, Minervo McGonagall,_

_Otrzymałem niedawno list dotyczący przyjęcia do Hogwartu zaadresowany do Sz. P. H. Pottera. Być może nie jest Pani wiadome, że moi biologiczni rodzice, James Potter i Lily Potter (z domu Evans) nie żyją. Zostałem zaadoptowany przez siostrę Lily, Petunię Evans-Verres, i jej męża, Michaela Verres-Ecansa._

_Jestem niezwykle zainteresowany uczęszczaniem do Hogwartu, o ile takie miejsce rzeczywiście istnieje. Jedynym dowodem są słowa mojej matki, Petunii, która twierdzi, że magia istnieje, lecz sama nie potrafi jej używać. Mój ojciec jest wysoce sceptyczny. Ja sam jestem niepewny. Nie wiem również, gdzie mogę nabyć książki i wyposażenie wymienione w Pani liście._

_Matka wspomniała, że wysłali Państwo przedstawiciela z Hogwartu do Lily Potter (wtedy Lily Evans) w celu zademonstrowania jej rodzinie, że magia istnieje a także, jak podejrzewam, w celu pomocy w zdobyciu materiałów szkolnych. Gdyby było to możliwe także w przypadku mojej rodziny, byłoby to niezwykle pomocne._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry dopisał swój aktualny adres, po czym złożył list i włożył go do koperty, którą zaadresował do Hogwartu. Dalsze przemyślenia nasunęły mu na myśl zapieczętowanie koperty roztopionym woskiem świecy, w którym, korzystając ze scyzoryka, wyrył inicjały H.J.P.E.V. Jeśli miał pogrążyć się w szaleństwie, przynajmniej zrobi to ze stylem.

Potem otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju i wrócił na parter. Jego ojciec siedział z salonie i czytał książkę o zaawansowanej matematyce, by podkreślić swoją inteligencję; a jego matka przygotowywała w kuchni jedną z ulubionych potraw taty, by pokazać, jak bardzo go kocha. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że się do siebie nie odzywali. Nieważne, jak straszne mogły być kłótnie rodziców, ich _brak _w jakiś sposób potrafił być od tego znacznie gorszy.

- Mamo – powiedział Harry, przerywając niepokojącą ciszę. – Zamierzam sprawdzić tę hipotezę. Według twojej teorii, w jaki sposób można wysłać list do Hogwartu?

Jego mama obróciła się znad kuchennego zlewu, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Nie… nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że trzeba mieć magiczną sowę.

To powinno zabrzmieć niezwykle podejrzanie, _ach, a więc nie mam jak sprawdzić twojej teorii_, ale osobliwa pewność Harry'ego nie zamierzała ustąpić nawet temu.

- Cóż, ten list dostał się tu w jaki sposób – stwierdził Harry. – Więc wyjdę na zewnątrz, pomacham moim, krzycząc "list do Hogwartu", i sprawdzę, czy zabierze go jakaś sowa. Tato, chcesz to zobaczyć?

Jego tata potrząsnął nieznacznie głową i wrócił do lektury. _Oczywiście_, pomyślał Harry. Magia była niewartą uwagi sprawą, w którą wierzyli tylko głupi ludzie; jeśli jego tata posunąłby się do _sprawdzenia _hipotezy czy chociaż _obserwowania _sprawdzania jej, mogłoby to wskazywać na _powiązanie_ z czymś takim…

Dopiero, gdy Harry przekroczył próg drzwi prowadzących do ogródka, dotarło do niego, że jeśli ta sowa _się pojawi_ i porwie list, będzie miał problem z wytłumaczeniem tego tacie.

_Ale przecież – to nie może się stać _naprawdę_, czyż nie? Niezależnie od tego, w co najwyraźniej wierzy mój mózg. Jeśli sowa rzeczywiście przyleci i zabierze kopertę, będę miał zdecydowanie ważniejsze problemy niż to, co sądzi o tym tata._

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i podniósł kopertę w górę.

Przełknął ślinę.

Wołanie "list do Hogwartu!", trzymając kopertę wysoko w powietrzu na środku swojego podwórka było… właściwie całkiem kompromitujące, kiedy się nad tym zastanowić.

_Nie. Nie jestem taki jak tata. Użyję metody naukowej nawet wtedy, gdy sprawia, że czuję się głupio._

- List… - powiedział Harry, ale wyszło mu to raczej jak cichy skrzek.

Zebrał się w sobie i krzyknął w niebo:

- List do Hogwartu! Czy mogę dostać jakąś sowę?

- Harry? – usłyszał zdezorientowany kobiecy głos należący do jednej z sąsiadek.

Chłopiec opuścił rękę, jakby się paliła, i schował kopertę za plecami, jak gdyby zawierała brudne pieniądze. Jego twarz zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu.

Zza płotu wyjrzała twarz starszej kobiety. Szpakowate, siwe włosy sąsiadki wystawały spod jej siatki na włosy. Pani Figg, która niańczyła dzieci, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba.

- Co ty robisz, Harry?

- Nic takiego – odpowiedział zduszonym głosem. – Ja tylko… sprawdzam pewną naprawdę głupią teorię…

- Dostałeś list z Hogwartu?

Harry zamarł w miejscu.

- Tak – wydusił z siebie chwilę później. – Dostałem list z Hogwartu. Jest tam napisane, że oczekują mojej sowy przed 31. lipca, ale…

- Ale _nie masz _sowy. Biedactwo! Nie wiem, _co_ oni sobie wyobrażali, wysyłając ci zwykły list.

Pokryta zmarszczkami ręka sięgnęła przez płot i pani Figg otworzyła wyczekująco dłoń. Niewiele myśląc, Harry podał jej kopertę.

- Zostaw to mnie, kochanie – pocieszyła go pani Figg. – a za chwilkę lub dwie ktoś się tym zajmie.

I jej twarz ponownie zniknęła za płotem.

Na podwórku za domem zapadła długa cisza.

A potem chłopięcy głos cicho i spokojnie powiedział: "_Że co?_".


	2. Wszystko, w co wierzę, jest fałszem

**Od autora:** #include "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

**Wszystko, w co wierzę, jest fałszem**

* * *

_"Oczywiście, to była moja wina. Nikt inny nie mógłby za to ponosić odpowiedzialności."_

* * *

- Ustalmy jedną rzecz – powiedział Harry. – Jako dowód wystarczy ci to, że pani profesor uniesie cię w powietrze, tato, a ty będziesz wiedział, że nie zostałeś podczepiony do żadnych linek. Nie wykręcisz się, mówiąc, że to tylko sztuczka - to nie byłoby fair. Jeśli zamierzasz się tak zachować, lepiej powiedz to już teraz, a wymyślimy w zastępstwie jakiś inny eksperyment

Ojciec Harry'ego, profesor Michael Verres-Evans, przewrócił oczami.

- Zgoda, Harry.

- A ty, mamo, jeśli pani profesor nie będzie w stanie tego dokonać, przyznasz, że twoja teoria jest błędna. I bez żadnych wymówek o tym, jak to magia nie działa, gdy ludzie w nią nie wierzą, ani nic takiego.

Zastępczyni Dyrektora Minerva McGonagall obserwowała Harry'ego ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. W swoich czarnych szatach i spiczastym kapeluszu wyglądała jak prawdziwa czarownica, ale jej szkocki akcent i oficjalny ton głosu zupełnie nie pasował do tego, jak się prezentowała. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawała się być kimś, kto ma w zwyczaju wrzucać niemowlęta do kotła, rechocząc przy tym upiornie, lecz całe to wrażenie znikało, gdy tylko otwierała usta.

- Czy to wystarczy, panie Potter? – spytała. – Czy mogę przystąpić do demonstracji?

- _Wystarczy_? Zapewne nie – odparł Harry. – Ale przynajmniej pomoże. Proszę bardzo, pani wicedyrektor.

- Poprzestańmy na "pani profesor " – poprawiła i dodała – _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Chłopiec spojrzał na swojego tatę.

- Och – odezwał się.

Jego tata odwzajemnił spojrzenie i powtórzył za nim:

- Och.

Potem wzrok profesora Verres-Evansa wrócił do profesor McGonagall.

- W porządku, może mnie już pani opuścić.

Został ostrożnie postawiony na ziemi.

Harry przeczesał włosy palcami. Może to tylko ta dziwna część jego umysłu, która już była _przekonana_, ale…

- To lekkie rozczarowanie – przyznał. – Można by pomyśleć, że obserwacji wydarzenia o minimalnym stopniu prawdopodobieństwa towarzyszyć będzie jakiegoś rodzaju dramatyczne przeżycie wewnętrzne… - Harry urwał wpół słowa. Mama, pani McGonagall, a nawet tata patrzyli na niego w _ten_ sposób. – Mam na myśli, odkryciu, że wszystko, w co wierzę, jest fałszem.

Naprawdę, to powinno było być bardziej dramatyczne. Jego mózg powinien opróżniać zasoby pamięci z hipotez o wszechświecie, z których żadna nie pozwalała temu się wydarzyć. Tymczasem wydawało się, że myśli: _„A więc widziałem panią profesor z Hogwartu machającą różdżką i unoszącą twojego tatę w powietrze, i co z tego?"_

Czarownica uśmiechała się do nich, wyglądając na całkiem rozbawioną.

- Czy życzyłby pan sobie jeszcze jednego pokazu, panie Potter?

- Nie jest to konieczne. Ten eksperyment wystarczy. Ale… - Harry zawahał się. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. W zasadzie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, _nie powinien_ się powstrzymywać. Ciekawość w tym wypadku była uzasadniona i jak najbardziej na miejscu. – Co jeszcze _potrafi_ pani zrobić?

Profesor McGonagall zamieniła się w kota.

Harry bez zastanowienia odskoczył w tył, przebierając nogami tak szybko, że przewrócił się o zabłąkany stosik książek i wylądował na czterech literach. Opuścił ręce w dół, by się podeprzeć, nie wyciągając ich w bezpieczny sposób, więc kiedy cały ciężar ciała opadł, jego ramię przeszył ostrzegawczy ból.

W jednej chwili mały, pręgowany kot zamienił się z powrotem w kobietę.

- Przepraszam, panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall. Zdawała się mówić szczerze, choć jej usta drgały, układając się w uśmiech. – Powinnam była pana ostrzec.

Harry oddychał szybko i nerwowo. Zduszonym głosem wykrztusił z siebie:

- _Nie możn_a zrobić czegoś takiego!

- To tylko transmutacja – wyjaśniła McGonagall. – Tranformacja animagiczna, dokładniej rzecz ujmując.

- Zmieniła się pani w kota! W MAŁEGO kota! Zaburzyła pani zasadę zachowania energii! To nie jakaś tam umowna zasada, ale wynika ona z formuły kwantowego hamiltoniana! Sprzeciwianie się jej niszczy unitarność i powoduje otrzymanie prędkości nadświetlnej! No i koty są SKOMPLIKOWANE! Umysł ludzki nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie kompletnej anatomii kota, no i biochemia kota, a co z _neurologią_? Jak można _myśleć_, używając mózgu wielkości kociego?

Usta McGonagall drgały trochę mocniej.

- Magia.

- Magia _nie wystarczy_, by zrobić coś takiego! Trzeba by było być bogiem!

McGonagall zamrugała.

- Pierwszy raz zostałam _tak_ nazwana.

Obraz przed oczami Harry'ego zaczął się rozmazywać, gdy jego mózg starał się ogarnąć wagę tego, co przed chwilą zlekceważono. Cała idea jednolitego wszechświata działającego według prawidłowych matematycznie zasad – to wszystko właśnie zostało zmiażdżone; cały dorobek _fizyki_. Trzy tysiące lat rozkładania dużych, skomplikowanych rzeczy na mniejsze części, odkrywanie, że muzyka planet była tą samą melodią, co melodia spadającego jabłka, poznawanie prawdziwych, w pełni uniwersalnych praw, które zawsze i wszędzie były przestrzegane, okazując się prostą matematyką rządzącą najmniejszymi cząsteczkami, _nie wspominają_c o tym, że umysł był mózgiem, a mózg składał się z neuronów, mózg był tym, kim była _osoba_…

I nagle, mimo tego wszystkiego, jakaś kobieta zamieniła się w kota.

Setki pytań walczyły o pierwszeństwo przejścia przez gardło Harry'ego, aż w końcu zwycięskie wydostało się z jego ust.

- A, a co to właściwie za inkantacja, _Wingardium Leviosa_? Kto wymyśla słowa to tych zaklęć, przedszkolaki?

- Wystarczy, panie Potter – odpowiedziała zwięźle McGonagall, choć jej oczy błyszczały od z trudem skrywanego rozbawienia. – Jeśli chce pan zdobywać wiedzę na temat magii, sugeruję dokończyć kwestie dokumentów, dzięki czemu będzie pan mógł uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

- Racja. – Harry był nadal skołowany. Zebrał swoje myśli. Marsz Rozumowania musiał zacząć się od początku, to wszystko; nadal mieli metodę eksperymentalną. I to była istotna rzecz. – W takim razie w jaki sposób dostanę się do Hogwartu?

Od strony McGonagall dobiegł zduszony, powstrzymywany śmiech.

- Wstrzymaj się na chwilę, Harry – wtrącił się jego tata. – Pamiętasz, dlaczego do tej pory nie uczęszczałeś do żadnej szkoły? Co z twoim problemem?

McGonagall zwróciła twarz w stronę Michaela.

- Problemem? O jaki problem chodzi?

- Nie sypiam prawidłowo – wyjaśnił Harry. Zamachał bezradnie rękoma. – Mój cykl dzienny jest 26-godzinny, zawsze idę spać o dwie godziny później, każdego dnia. Nie mogę zasnąć ani trochę wcześniej, a następnego dnia idę spać o _kolejne_ dwie godziny później. 10, 12, 2, 4, tak w kółko. Nawet jeśli próbuję obudzić się wcześniej, nic to nie zmienia, a tylko jestem padnięty przez cały dzień. Dlatego nie chodziłem do normalnej szkoły.

- To był jeden z powodów – rzuciła jego matka. Harry posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

McGonagall wydała z siebie długie "_hmmmmm_".

- Nie przypominam sobie, bym słyszała o takim schorzeniu kiedykolwiek wcześniej – powoli wypowiadała słowa. – Zapytam panią Pomfrey, czy ma jakieś lekarstwo. – Jej twarz nagle się rozjaśniła. – Nie, jestem pewna, że nie będzie to problem. Znajdę rozwiązanie, w ten czy inny sposób. A teraz – Wzrok pani profesor ponownie stężał. – jakie są te _inne_ powody?

Harry zerknął na swoich rodziców.

- Jestem zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem ograniczania dzieci, jako że nie powinienem być ofiarą poniżającej porażki nieprzerwanie rozpadającego się systemu szkolnictwa w zapewnianiu uczniom nauczycieli czy materiałów naukowych na przynajmniej minimalnie dostosowanym poziomie.

Oboje rodziców Harry'ego wybuchło na to śmiechem, jakby uznając słowa syna za świetny dowcip.

- A więc – powiedział jego tata, choć oczy profesora nadal błyszczały – to dlatego ugryzłeś nauczycielkę matematyki w trzeciej klasie.

- _Nie wiedziała, czym jest logarytm!_

- Oczywiście – poparła go matka. – Ugryzienie jej było bardzo dojrzałą odpowiedzią.

Ojciec chłopca przytaknął.

- Dobrze przemyślany środek rozwiązywania problemu nauczycieli nierozumiejących logarytmów.

- Miałem _siedem_ lat! Jak długo zamierzacie mi to wypominać?

- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała współczująco mama. – Ugryziesz _jednego_ nauczyciela i nigdy nie pozwolą ci o tym zapomnieć, prawda?

Harry obrócił się do McGonagall.

- Widzi pani, co ja muszę znosić?

- Przepraszam – wykrztusiła Petunia i uciekła przez drzwi na ganek, skąd doskonale słychać było jej głośny śmiech.

- Jednak, och, jednakże… - profesor McGonagall z jakiegoś powodu miała problem z mówieniem. – w Hogwarcie nie ma miejsca na gryzienie nauczycieli, czy to jasne, panie Potter?

Harry popatrzył na nią gniewnie.

- W porządku. Nie ugryzę nikogo, kto nie ugryzie mnie jako pierwszy.

Po usłyszeniu tego profesor Michael Verres-Evans również musiał opuścić pokój.

- Cóż – westchnęła McGonagall, kiedy rodzice Harry'ego opanowali się i wrócili do salonu. – Wydaje mi się, że biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, powinnam zaczekać z zakupem pańskich materiałów szkolnych do dnia lub dwóch przed rozpoczęciem nauki.

- Co? Dlaczego? Inne dzieci znają już magię, prawda? Muszę zacząć nadrabiać wiedzę już teraz!

- Proszę być spokojnym, panie Potter – odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall. – Hogwart radzi sobie całkiem dobrze w uczeniu od podstaw. I podejrzewam, panie Potter, że po pozostawieniu pana na dwa miesiące z książkami szkolnymi, nawet bez różdżki, zastałabym w miejscu tego domu krater wypełniony fioletowym dymem, otoczony wyludnionym miastem i plagę czerwonych zebr terroryzującą szczątki tego, co zostało z Anglii.

Rodzice Harry'ego pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

- _Mamo! Tato!_


	3. Porównanie rzeczywistości do alternatyw

Beta: Erka 3

* * *

**Od autora**: Gdyby J. K. Rowling zapytała was o tę opowieść, nic nie wiecie.

* * *

**Porównanie rzeczywistości do jej alternatyw**

* * *

_- Nie mam na to czasu._

* * *

- Dobry Boże – powiedział barman, gapiąc się na Harry'ego. – Czy to… czy to może być…?

Harry nachylił się w kierunku lady Dziurawego Kotła najbardziej, jak tylko mógł, choć nawet czubek jego brwi był ledwie widoczny nad jej krawędzią.. _Takie_ pytanie zasługiwało na właściwą odpowiedź.

- Jestem… mogę być… możliwe… nigdy nie wiadomo, czy tak _jest_… ale pytanie brzmi – _dlaczego_?

- Na mą duszę – wyszeptał stary barman. – Harry Potter… to zaszczyt.

Harry zamrugał, po czym otrząsnął się.

- Cóż, jest pan niezwykle spostrzegawczy, większość ludzi nie zauważa tego tak szybko…

-Wystarczy – przerwała profesor McGonagall. Jej ręka zacisnęła się na ramieniu Pottera. – Nie dręcz chłopca, Tom, to wszystko jest dla niego nowe.

- Ale czy to on? – próbowała się dowiedzieć starsza kobieta. – Czy to Harry Potter?

Krzesło zaskrzypiało, gdy z niego wstała.

- Doris... – zaczęła McGonagall ostrzegawczo. Spojrzenie, które rzuciła zebranym w barze wystarczyło, by zniechęcić wszystkich do dalszych dyskusji.

- Chcę tylko uścisnąć jego dłoń – wyszeptała kobieta. Skłoniła się głęboko, wyciągając pomarszczoną dłoń, którą Harry, czując się oszołomionym i do tego bardziej nie na miejscu niż w całym swoim życiu, ostrożnie potrząsnął. Z oczu kobiety na ich złączone ręce zaczęły kapać łzy. – Mój wnuk był Aurorem – szepnęła. – Zmarł w siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym. Dziękuję, Harry Potterze. Bogu niech będą za ciebie dzięki.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział całkowicie automatycznie Harry, po czym obrócił głowę w stronę McGonagall, patrząc na nią przerażonym, błagalnym wzrokiem.

Profesor tupnęła dokładnie w chwili, gdy miało zacząć się zamieszanie. Powstał przy tym dźwięk, który Harry skojarzył z hałasem, jaki towarzyszyłby Dniu Sądu Ostatecznego - i wszyscy zamarli w miejscu.

- Spieszymy się. – Głos McGonagall był wręcz idealnie, całkowicie opanowany.

Bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód opuścili bar.

- Pani McGonagall? – odezwał się Harry, kiedy już znaleźli się na podwórzu za barem. Miał zamiar zapytać, co właściwie się dzieje, ale odkrył, że zamiast tego z jego ust wypływa zupełnie inne pytanie. – Kim był ten blady człowiek? Mężczyzna w barze, ten z drgającym okiem?

- Hm? - McGonagall zdawała się być nieco zaskoczona; zapewne ona również nie spodziewała się takiego pytania. – To profesor Quirrell. Będzie w tym roku nauczał w Hogwarcie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Odniosłem dziwne wrażenie, że skądś go znam… - Harry potarł czoło. – I że nie powinienem ściskać jego dłoni. – Jak spotkanie kogoś, kto był kiedyś przyjacielem; kiedyś, nim coś poszło zdecydowanie nie tak, jak powinno… Nie do końca to miał na myśli, ale nie potrafił znaleźć bardziej odpowiedniego określenia. – A co z całą resztą?

Profesor rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie.

- Panie Potter… Czy wie pan… Jak _wiele_ powiedziano panu… o tym, jak zginęli pana rodzice?

Harry zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

- Moi rodzice żyją i mają się dobrze, ale zawsze unikali rozmowy ze mną na temat śmierci moich biologicznych rodziców. Z czego wnioskuję, że nie były to zbyt miłe okoliczności.

- Godna podziwu lojalność – powiedziała McGonagall. Ściszyła głos. – Choć to odrobinę przykre słyszeć od ciebie takie słowa. Lily i James byli moimi przyjaciółmi.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, nagle zawstydzony.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. – Ale _mam_ mamę i tatę. I wiem, że stałbym się nieszczęśliwy, porównując tę rzeczywistość do… czegoś, co wytworzyłbym w swojej wyobraźni.

- To niezwykle mądre z twojej strony – wyszeptała McGonagall. – Ale mogę bez wyolbrzymiania faktów powiedzieć, że twoi _biologiczni_ rodzice zginęli w twojej obronie.

_W mojej obronie?_

Chłopiec poczuł dziwny ciężar na sercu.

- Co… co się _naprawdę_ stało?

McGonagall westchnęła. Jej różdżka uderzyła czoło Harry'ego, a obraz przed jego oczami na chwilę się rozmazał.

- To coś na kształt maskowania – wyjaśniła profesor. – Aby taka sytuacja nie powtórzyła się, póki nie będziesz na to gotowy.

Wyciągnęła jeszcze raz różdżkę przed siebie, stukając trzykrotnie w ceglany mur…

...a ten zapadł się, tworząc dziurę, która rozszerzyła się, powiększyła, aż z ceglanych kawałków ułożył się olbrzymi łuk, odsłaniając długi szereg sklepów reklamujących na swoich szyldach kociołki i smocze wątroby.

Harry nawet nie mrugnął. To nie było nic choćby porównywalnego do zamiany człowieka w kota.

I poszli przed siebie, razem, w świat magii.

Byli tam handlarze reklamujący przechodniom Skaczące Buty ("Zrobione z prawdziwej ektoplazmy*!") oraz „Noże +3! Widelce +2! Łyżki z ulepszeniem +4!" Były tam gogle, które zmieniały wszystko, co się widziało, na zielone i rząd foteli z siedzeniami wyrzucanymi w razie nagłych wypadków w powietrze.

Głowa Harry'ego obracała się dookoła, jakby zaraz miała się odkręcić z jego szyi. To było zupełnie jak przeglądanie sekcji magicznych artefaktów _Zaawansowanego podręcznika Dungeons and Dragons_ (nie grał w tę grę, ale z przyjemnością czytywał podręczniki). Chłopiec robił wszystko, by nie ominąć wzrokiem żadnego sprzedawanego towaru, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to właśnie któryś z nich był jednym z trzech potrzebnych do rzucenia zaklęcia na nieskończoną liczbę życzeń.

W tym momencie Harry dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że, bez chwili zastanowienia, zboczył z trasy i skierował się w stronę sklepu, którego wykonany z niebieskich cegieł front pokrywały zdobienia z brązu. Wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero wtedy, gdy McGonagall zastąpiła mu drogę.

- Panie Potter? – zapytała.

Harry zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobił.

- Przepraszam! Na chwilę zapomniałem, że jestem tutaj z panią, nie z moimi rodzicami. – Chłopiec wskazał okno sklepu, na którym płonące litery świeciły jasno, lecz jednocześnie subtelnie, układając się w napis „_Wspaniałe książki Bigbam"_. – Kiedy mijasz księgarnię, której wcześniej nie odwiedziłeś, musisz wejść i rozejrzeć się. To zasada naszej rodziny.

- To najbardziej Krukońskie słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam.

- Co?

- Nic takiego. Panie Potter, jako pierwszy odwiedzimy Bank Gringotta, bank czarodziejskiego świata. Skrytka pańskich _biologicznych_ rodziców znajduje się tutaj, razem ze spadkiem, jaki zostawili panu _biologiczni_ rodzice, a pieniądze będą nam potrzebne, by zakupić szkolną wyprawkę. – Westchnęła. – I, jak podejrzewam, może zostać podjęta także pewna ilość pieniędzy przeznaczonych na książki. Choć być może wolałby się pan na razie wstrzymać. W Hogwarcie mieści się dość obszerna biblioteka z książkami na temat magii. Dodatkowo wieża, w której, jak sądzę, będzie pan mieszkał, posiada bibliotekę o szerszym zakresie informacji. Każda książka, jaką by pan teraz kupił, zapewne okazałaby się duplikatem.

Harry pokiwał głową i ruszyli dalej.

- Proszę mnie nie zrozumieć źle, to _niesamowicie_ skuteczny sposób na odwrócenie mojej uwagi – powiedział, wciąż kręcąc na wszystkie strony głową. – Być może najbardziej skuteczny, z jakim kiedykolwiek się spotkałem, ale proszę nie myśleć, że zapomniałem już o naszej dotychczasowej dyskusji.

McGonagall westchnęła.

- Twoi rodzice – a przynajmniej twoja mama – mogli okazać się bardzo mądrzy, nie mówiąc ci o tym.

- A więc chciałaby pani, bym nadal tkwił w błogiej nieświadomości? W tym planie jest pewna luka, pani profesor.

- Przypuszczam, że byłoby to raczej bezcelowe – krótko odpowiedziała czarownica – skoro każdy na ulicy mógłby opowiedzieć ci tę historię. Dobrze.

I powiedziała mu o Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, Czarnym Panu, Voldemorcie.

- Voldemort? – wyszeptał Harry. To powinno być zabawne, ale nie było. To imię płonęło chłodem, bezwzględnością, czystością diamentu, uderzeniem ostrza z czystego tytanu, wysuwającego się ze zmasakrowanego ciała. Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach chłopca, gdy tylko wypowiedział to słowo, i w tym momencie zdecydował używać bezpieczniejszych określeń, takich jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

Czarny Pan podbił magiczną Brytanię niczym szalejący wilk, rozrywając i rozdzierając codzienność życia mieszkańców. Inne państwa załamywały ręce, ale z nieczułego na krzywdę innych egoizmu czy też zwykłego strachu zwlekały z interwencją, jako że którekolwiek z nich jako pierwsze postawiłoby się Czarnemu Panu, tego spokój jako pierwszy zostałby zakłócony jego terrorem.

(_Efekt widza_, pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie eksperyment Latana i Darley'a, który wykazał, że ofierze ataku epileptycznego prędzej zostanie udzielona pomoc, jeżeli jest w towarzystwie jednej, a nie trzech osób. _Rozproszenie odpowiedzialności, każdy ma nadzieję, że ktoś inny będzie pierwszy._)

Śmierciożercy podążali za Czarnym Panem w czasie jego przebudzenia, stali na czele jego armii, jak padlinożerne sępy wydziobujące rany albo węże kąsające i osłabiające przeciwnika. Śmierciożercy nie byli tak przerażający jak Czarny Pan, ale byli przerażający i było ich wielu. No i Śmierciożercy dzierżyli w dłoniach coś więcej niż same różdżki, w zamaskowanych szeregach kryła się fortuna, polityczna siła i sekrety wykorzystywane w szantażach, by paraliżować próbujące się bronić społeczeństwo.

Doświadczony i poważany dziennikarz, Yermy Wibble, wzywał do podniesienia podatków i pospolitego ruszenia. Krzyczał, że absurdem jest ukrywanie się wielu w strachu przed kilkorgiem. Jego skórę, tylko jego skórę, znaleziono następnego dnia przybitą do ściany budynku wydawnictwa, razem ze skórami jego żony i dwóch córek. Każdy marzył, by zrobić coś więcej, ale nikt nie śmiał stanąć na czele reform. Ten, kto wybijał się z tłumu, stawał się następnym przykładem dla pozostałych.

Dopóki imiona Lily i Jamesa nie znalazły się na szczycie tej listy.

Ta dwójka mogła zginąć z różdżkami w dłoniach, nie żałując swoich wyborów, ponieważ _byli_ bohaterami; ale było też niemowlę, ich syn, Harry Potter.

Łzy popłynęły z oczy Harry'ego. Wytarł je w złości i czymś na kształt desperacji. _Nie znałem tych ludzi, nie naprawdę, _teraz_ nie są moimi rodzicami, byłoby głupotą czuć się tak smutnym z ich powodu…_

Kiedy wreszcie przestał wypłakiwać się w szaty McGonagall, spojrzał w górę i poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, widząc łzy również w oczach pani profesor.

- Więc co się stało? – Głos Harry'ego drżał.

- Czarny Pan przybył do Doliny Godryka – wyszeptała McGonagall. – Powinniście byli pozostać w ukryciu, ale zostaliście zdradzeni. Czarny Pan zabił Jamesa, zabił Lily, a w końcu zbliżył się do ciebie, do twojej kołyski. Rzucił na ciebie Mordercze Zaklęcie. I wtedy wszystko się skończyło. Klątwę zabijającą tworzy czysta nienawiść, która uderza prosto w twoją duszę, odrywając ją od ciała. Nie można jej zablokować. Jedynym skutecznym sposobem obrony jest znajdowanie się w innym miejscu niż to, w które uderza. Ale ty przeżyłeś. Jesteś jedyną osobą w historii, która przeżyła. Mordercze Zaklęcie odbiło się i uderzyło w Czarnego Pana, pozostawiając po nim tylko spalony wrak ciała i bliznę na twoim czole. To był koniec terroru i wreszcie byliśmy wolni. To, Harry Potterze, jest powód, dla którego ludzie chcą zobaczyć twoją bliznę i dla którego chcą uścisnąć twoją dłoń.

Nagły wybuch płaczu wyczerpał Harry'ego i zużył wszystkie jego łzy; nie mógł zapłakać ponownie.

(Gdzieś na krańcu jego umysłu pojawiło się małe, maleńkie poczucie niepokoju, wrażenie, że coś w tej historii było nie tak, i Harry, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, powinien był to zauważyć, jednak był rozproszony. Istnieje w końcu taka smutna zasada, że kiedy najbardziej potrzebujesz sztuki racjonalizacji, właśnie wtedy najpewniej o niej zapomnisz.)

Harry odsunął się od boku McGonagall.

- Muszę to… przemyśleć – powiedział, starając się utrzymać głos pod kontrolą. Wlepił wzrok w swoje buty. – Emm… Może pani śmiało nazywać ich moimi rodzicami, jeśli pani chce, bez potrzeby nazywania ich "biologicznymi rodzicami" ani nic takiego. Chyba nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego nie mógłbym mieć dwóch matek i dwóch ojców.

Profesor nie wydobyła z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Szli razem w milczeniu, póki nie stanęli przed ogromnym, białym budynkiem o szerokich, wykonanych z brązu drzwiach.

- Bank Gringotta – oznajmiła McGonagall.

* * *

*w oryginale: pl. wikipedia wiki/Flubber – substancja sprężynująca przypominająca gumę, żel. Pomysł wykorzystany w filmie „_Flubber"_. Nazwa, niestety, nieprzetłumaczalna na język polski.


	4. Hipoteza rynku efektywnego

**Od autora:** Oświadczenie: J. K. Rowling nieustannie obserwuje cię z miejsca, w którym czyha, w przestrzeni między światami.

A/N: Jak niektórzy zauważyli, normy zdają się być sprzeczne, jeśli chodzi o siłę nabywczą galeona; wybieram logiczną wartość i będę się jej trzymać. Pięć funtów brytyjskich za galeona ma się nijak do siedmiu galeonów za różdżkę i dzieci korzystających z używanych różdżek.

* * *

**Hipoteza rynku efektywnego**

* * *

_"Dominacja nad światem to taki brzydki zwrot. Wolę nazywać to optymalizacją świata." _

* * *

Sterty złotych galeonów. Stosy srebrnych sykli. Kupki brązowych knutów.

Harry stał i gapił się z otwartymi ustami na skrytkę jego rodziny. Miał tyle pytań, że nie wiedział _od czego_ powinien zacząć.

Na zewnątrz skrytki McGonagall przyglądała mu się, tylko z pozoru beznamiętnie, oparłszy się o ścianę. Cóż, to miało sens. Postawienie przed ogromnym stosem złotych monet było próbą nawet archetypicznie nieskazitelnego charakteru.

- Czy te monety są z czystego złota? – zapytał wreszcie Harry.

- Co? – wysyczał goblin Gryfek, czekający za drzwiami. – Czy kwestionuje pan uczciwość baku Gringotta, panie Potter-Evans-Verres?

- Nie – odparł nieobecnym głosem chłopiec. – Zupełnie nie o to chodzi, przepraszam, jeśli to źle zabrzmiało. Po prostu nie mam zielonego pojęcia, w jaki sposób działa wasz system finansowy. Pytam, czy galeony są wytapiane z czystego złota.

- Oczywiście.

- A czy każdy może wybijać monety, czy też wydawane są przez monopolistę, który zatrzymuje rentę emisyjną?

- Co? – rzuciła głucho McGonagall.

Gryfek uśmiechnął się, ukazując niezwykle ostre zęby.

- Tylko głupiec zaufałby monecie niewybitnej przez goblina!

- Innymi słowy – kontynuował Harry – monety z założenia nie mają być więcej warte niż metal, z którego są wyrabiane?

Gryfek mierzył chłopca wzrokiem. McGonagall wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

- To znaczy, załóżmy, że przychodzę tutaj z toną srebra. Czy mógłbym otrzymać z niej tonę sykli?

- Za opłatą, panie Potter-Evans-Verres. – Goblin obserwował go błyszczącymi oczyma. – Za pewną opłatą. Zastanawiam się, skąd zdobyłby pan tonę srebra. Z całą pewnością nie może pan… _zakładać_ zdobycia Kamienia Filozoficznego?

- _Gryfku!_ – syknęła profesor.

- Kamień Filozoficzny? – Harry był zaintrygowany.

- Zapewne nie, w takim razie – odparł goblin. Jego napięte do tej pory mięśnie rozluźniły się odrobinę.

- Mówiłem czysto hipotetycznie – wyjaśnił chłopiec. _Przynajmniej na razie._[i/] – A więc… ile wynosiłaby taksa podana w ułamku całości wagi?

Gryfek zmierzył go uważnie wzrokiem.

- Musiałbym skonsultować to ze swoimi zwierzchnikami…

- Chodzi mi o orientacyjną wartość. Nie będę się powoływać na twoje słowa.

- Dwudziesta część czystego metalu byłaby wystarczającą opłatą za wybicie monet.

Harry skinął głową.

-Dziękuję bardzo, panie Gryfek.

_A więc nie tylko ekonomia magicznego świata niemal kompletnie oddzieliła się od ekonomii mugoli, ale nikt nie słyszał nawet o arbitrażu. _Bardziej rozbudowana mugolska ekonomia miała zmienne kursy złota i srebra, więc za każdym razem, gdy współczynnik ceny srebra do złota w mugolskim świecie różniłby się o więcej niż 5% od stosunku wagi siedemnastu sykli do jednego galeona, odpowiednio złoto lub srebro powinno odpływać z magicznego rynku, dopóki utrzymanie kursu wymiany nie stałoby się niemożliwe. Załatw tonę srebra, zamień na sykle (i zapłać 5%), zamień sykle na galeony, zabierz złoto do świata mugoli, zamień je na więcej srebra niż miałeś na początku i zacznij od nowa.

Czy mugolski kurs wymiany złota na srebro nie oscylował wokół pięćdziesięciu do jednego? W każdym razie, Harry był przekonany, że nie było to siedemnaście do jednego. I wyglądało na to, że srebrne monety były _mniejsze_ od złotych.

A na dodatek Harry znajdował się w banku, który _dosłownie_ składował pieniądze w skrytkach pełnych złota, chronionych przez smoki, gdzie należało zgłosić się po odbiór swoich monet za każdym razem, gdy chciało się wydać nieco pieniędzy. Niuanse arbitrażowania niewydajności rynku mogłyby spowodować wiele strat. Kusiło go, by wygłosić jakąś złośliwą uwagę dotyczącą prostoty ich systemu finansowego…

_Smutną rzeczą jest to, że ich sposób mógłby okazać się lepszy._

Z drugiej strony, jeden kompetentny inwestor mógłby zostać właścicielem całego magicznego świata w ciągu tygodnia. Harry odnotował to w pamięci na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś zbankrutował – lub akurat miał wolny tydzień.

Tymczasem ogromne stosy złotych monet w skrytce Potterów powinny pokryć jego najbliższe wydatki.

Harry wszedł głębiej do skrytki, po czym zaczął podnosić złote monety jedną dłonią, wkładając je do drugiej.

McGonagall odkaszlnęła, kiedy doliczyła się dwudziestego galeona.

- Jestem przekonana, że to więcej niż satysfakcjonująca ilość, by pokryć wydatki na szkolną wyprawkę, panie Potter.

- Hm? – Harry, nieobecny duchem, wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk. – Proszę zaczekać, wykonuję obliczenia Fermiego.

- Wykonuje pan _co_? – Profesor McGonagall była wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

- To matematyczny algorytm. Nazwa powstała od nazwiska Enrica Fermiego. To sposób na szybkie obliczanie dużych sum w pamięci…

Dwadzieścia złotych galeonów ważyło może dziesiątą część kilograma. Cena złota wynosiła ile, jakieś dziesięć tysięcy funtów brytyjskich za kilogram? A więc jeden galeon wart byłby około pięćdziesięciu brytyjskich funtów… Stosy złotych monet były na oko wysokie na sześćdziesiąt monet i szerokie na dwadzieścia w każdą stronę ich podstawy, miały przy tym kształt stożków, więc obejmowały jakąś jedną trzecią prostopadłościanu. Mniej więcej osiem tysięcy galeonów na jednej kupce, a w skrytce było z pięć takich stosów, więc wynosiło to około czterdziestu tysięcy galeonów lub dwa miliony funtów brytyjskich.

Nie tak źle. Harry uśmiechnął się z ponurą satysfakcją. Żałował, że był w trakcie poznawania nowego, fascynującego świata magii, przez co nie mógł poświęcić czasu na odkrywanie nowego, fascynującego świata bogaczy, co według szybkiej oceny Fermiego było około miliard razy mniej interesujące.

_Mimo wszystko już nigdy nie będę kosił trawników za jednego marnego funta._

Harry odwrócił się od wielkiej góry pieniędzy.

- Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale z tego, co rozumiem, moi rodzice mieli po dwadzieścia parę lat, gdy zginęli. Czy to jest _przeciętna _ilość pieniędzy, jaką w swoich skrytkach posiada młode małżeństwo?

Jeżeli tak, filiżanka kawy prawdopodobnie kosztowałaby pięć tysięcy funtów. Pierwsza zasada ekonomii: nie można żywić się pieniędzmi.

McGonagall zaprzeczyła.

- Twój ojciec był ostatnim dziedzicem starego rodu, pani Potter. Jest też możliwe… - zawahała się. – Część tych pieniędzy prawdopodobnie pochodzi z nagrody za zab… - urwała słowo w połowie. – Za pokonanie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Jest również możliwe, że nagroda nie została jeszcze odebrana, nie mam pewności.

- Ciekawe… - powiedział powoli Harry. – Więc część tego jest, w pewnym sensie, moja. To znaczy, ja ją zarobiłem. Poniekąd. Najprawdopodobniej. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętam, w jaki sposób ją zdobyłem. – Harry postukał palcami o nogawkę spodni. – Dzięki temu czuję się mniej winny, że wydam_ niewielką część z nich! Proszę nie panikować, pani profesor!_

- Panie Potter! Jest pan niepełnoletni, w związku z czym ma pan zezwolenie na dokonywanie wyłącznie _rozsądnych_ wypłat z…

- Jestem _jak najbardziej _rozsądny! Jestem całkowicie świadomy konieczności zachowania ostrożności budżetowej i kontroli impulsów! Ale _dostrzegłem_ parę rzeczy po drodze tutaj, które nadawałyby się do dokonania _rozsądnych, dojrzałych_ zakupów…

Harry skrzyżował spojrzenia z McGonagall, rozpoczynając cichy konkurs wlepiania wzroku.

- Jak na przykład? – spytała wreszcie czarownica.

- Kufry, które są większe w środku niż na zewnątrz? – Twarz McGonagall stężała.

- One są _bardzo_ drogie, panie Potter!

- Tak, ale… - zaczął się bronić Harry. – Jestem pewien, że kiedy będę dorosły, będę chciał taki kufer. No i _mogę_ sobie na to pozwolić. Byłoby znacznie rozsądniej kupić go teraz zamiast dopiero potem i skorzystać z niego już teraz, prawda? To taka sama suma pieniędzy, w gruncie rzeczy. To znaczy, _chciałbym _zdobyć dobry kufer, z _dużą_ ilością miejsca w środku, na tyle dobry, żebym nie musiał potem kupować lepszego… - Chłopiec stopniowo milkł, pełen nadziei, ale wzrok McGonnagal nie ugiął się.

- A cóż takiego chciałby pan _trzymać_ w takim kufrze, panie Potter…

- Książki.

- Oczywiście – westchnęła czarownica.

- Powinna pani powiedzieć mi _znacznie wcześniej_, że takie rzeczy istnieją! I że mnie na nie stać! Teraz ja i mój ojciec będziemy musieli spędzić następne dwa dni _gorączkowo_ przeszukując wszystkie księgarnie z używanymi podręcznikami, żebym mógł mieć przy sobie w Hogwarcie przyzwoity zbiór książek matematycznych i naukowych – i może małą kolekcję książek science-fiction i fantasy, jeśli uda mi się znaleźć coś wartego przeczytania w koszach przecenionych książek. Albo może lepiej, spróbuję umilić pani tę decyzję, dobrze? Tylko proszę mi pozwolić kupić…

- _Panie Potter! _Sądzi pan, że uda się panu mnie _przekupić?_

- Co? _Nie!_ Nie w ten sposób! Mam na myśli to, że Hogwart może zachować część książek, które ze sobą przywiozę, jeśli jakieś zastaną uznane za warte włączenia w księgozbiór biblioteki. Zamierzam kupić je tanio, więc chciałbym tylko mieć je w pobliżu. Nie ma nic niewłaściwego w przekupywaniu ludzi _książkami_, prawda? To…

- Rodzinna tradycja.

- Tak, dokładnie tak.

McGonnagal wyglądała na całkowicie załamaną.

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę zaprzeczyć logice pana słów, chociaż bardzo bym tego chciała. Pozwolę panu zabrać ze sobą dodatkowe sto galeonów, panie Potter. _Wiem_, że będę tego żałować, ale i tak to robię.

- I o to właśnie chodzi! A czy torba ze skóry wsiąkiewki robi to, co myślę, że robi?

- Nie jest tak obszerna jak kufer – niechętnie wyjaśniła profesor McGonagall – ale torba z wsiąkiewki z nałożonym na nią Zaklęciem Odnalezienia i Zaklęciem Niewykrywalnego Rozszerzania może pomieścić pewną liczbę przedmiotów, dopóki nie zostaną przywołane przez tego, kto je tam umieścił.

- Tak, zdecydowanie będę potrzebował także takiej torby. To jak super tobołek nieskończonej obłędności! Podręczny pas Batmana! Co tam szwajcarski scyzoryk, skoro można nosić ze sobą cały zestaw narzędzi! Albo inne magiczne przedmioty! Albo _książki_! Mógłbym mieć trzy aktualnie czytane tytuły zawsze przy sobie, po prostu wyciągając je znikąd! Nigdy więcej nie musiałbym marnować kolejnych minut mojego życia! Co pani na to, pani profesor? To wszystko w jak najlepszych intencjach.

- Dobrze. Możesz zabrać dodatkowe dziesięć galeonów.

Gryfek obdarzał Harry'ego spojrzeniem pełnym szacunku, a może nawet wręcz podziwu.

- I odrobina pieniędzy na drobne wydatki, tak jak pani wspominała wcześniej. Wydaje mi się, że widziałem jedną czy dwie rzeczy, które chciałbym trzymać w tej torbie.

- _Proszę nie przeginać, panie Potter._

- No ale, pani profesor, czemu niszczyć moje szczęście? To jest przecież _radosny_ dzień, skoro po raz pierwszy odkrywam te wszystkie magiczne rzeczy! Dlaczego trzeba grać rolę zrzędliwego dorosłego, skoro zamiast tego mogłaby pani się uśmiechnąć i przypomnień sobie swoje własne, niewinne dzieciństwo, spoglądając na zachwyt na mojej młodej twarzy po zakupie kilku zabawek przy użyciu nieznacznego ułamka majątku, który zarobiłem, pokonując najbardziej okropnego czarodzieja, jakiego widziała magiczna Anglia, nie żebym oskarżał panią o bycie niewdzięczną ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale wciąż – czym jest w porównaniu do tego parę zabawek?

- _Ty_ – warknęła profesor Mcgonagall. Wyraz jej twarzy był tak okropny i przerażający, że Harry pisnął i cofnął się, przewracając przy tym na cały stos złotych monet i, przy akompaniamencie brzęczących dźwięków, lądując na kupce pieniędzy. Gryfek westchnął i zasłonił twarz dłonią. – Wyświadczyłabym ogromną przysługę czarodziejskiej Anglii, panie Potter, a być może całemu światu, gdybym zamknęła i zostawiła pana w tej skrytce.

Opuścili bank bez jakichkolwiek dodatkowych opóźnień.


	5. Podstawowy błąd atrybucji

**Od autora:** J. K. Rowling patrzy się na ciebie. Czujesz jej wzrok? Czyta w twoich myślach za pomocą Promieniowania Rowling.

* * *

**Podstawowy błąd atrybucji**

* * *

_- On ma tylko jedenaście lat, Hermiono._

_- Tak jak ty._

_- Ja się nie liczę._

* * *

Wsiąkiewkowy był małym, osobliwym lokalem (ktoś mógłby określić go nawet jako "uroczy"), schowanym za stoiskiem z warzywami, które mieściło się za sklepem z rękawicami, który znajdował się w bocznej uliczce odnogi ulicy Pokątnej. Co rozczarowujące, sprzedawca nie był tajemniczym, pomarszczonym starcem, a jedynie nerwową młodą kobietą ubraną w blaknące, żółte szaty. W tym momencie trzymała w ręku Wsiąkiewkową Super Torbę QX31, której niepowtarzalną zaletą był poszerzający się otwór i Zaklęcie Niewykrywalnego Rozszerzania – można było włożyć do niej naprawdę duże rzeczy, choć łączna objętość nadal była ograniczona.

Harry _nalegał_, żeby przyjść tutaj na samym początku – nalegał tak mocno, jak tylko mógł bez wzbudzania podejrzeń u profesor McGonagall. Chłopiec miał coś, co musiał włożyć do worka tak szybko, jak tylko było to możliwe. Nie chodziło o sakiewkę galeonów, które czarownica pozwoliła mu zabrać z Gringotta. Chodziło o te wszystkie galeony, które Harry ukradkiem wepchnął do kieszeni, gdy przypadkiem przewrócił się na stos złotych monet. To _naprawdę _był przypadek, ale Harry nigdy nie wzgardziłby daną mu szansą… Choć akurat to było bardziej odruchowe działanie. Od tamtej pory chłopiec niósł sakiewkę z galeonami w dość nieporadny sposób tuż obok kieszeni swoich spodni, tak by wszelkie brzęczenie zdawało się dobiegać właśnie z niej.

Wciąż nie udało mu się znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie, w jaki sposób miałby włożyć do worka te _pozostałe_ monety tak, by nie zostać przy tym złapanym. Galeony mogły być jego, ale nadal _były_ kradzione – ukradzione sobie? Auto-kradzież?

Harry oderwał wzrok od Wsiąkiewkowej Super Torby QX31.

- Czy mógłbym ją wypróbować? Żeby sprawdzić, czy działa, em, niezawodnie? – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie chłopięcej, figlarnej niewinności.

Było do przewidzenia, że po dziesięciu powtórzeniach wkładania sakiewki z galeonami do worka, sięganiu do środka, szeptaniu „sakiewka złota" i wyjmowaniu jej McGonagall odejdzie odrobinę i zajmie się oglądaniem innych sprzedawanych artykułów, a sprzedawczyni zacznie przyglądać się jej zza lady.

Harry upuścił sakiewkę do wsiąkawkowej torby _lewą_ ręką, natomiast _prawą_, w której ściskał już garść złotych monet, wyjął z kieszeni. Sięgnął do worka, wrzucając je do środka, a następnie (po wyszeptaniu „sakiewka złota") odzyskał woreczek. Wtedy przełożył sakiewkę do _lewej _ręki, a _prawą_ sięgnął znów do kieszeni…

McGonagall raz obejrzała się na niego, ale Harry zdołał powstrzymać się od znieruchomienia, a ona chyba niczego nie zauważyła. Chociaż nigdy _nie można_ być niczego pewnym z dorosłymi, którzy mają poczucie humoru. Potrzeba było trzech powtórzeń, by przełożyć wszystkie monety. Harry zgadywał, że udało mu się ukraść dla siebie jakieś trzydzieści galeonów.

Chłopiec sięgnął ręką do czoła, wytarł je z kropelek potu i odetchnął.

- Poproszę tę torbę.

Ubożsi o piętnaście galeonów (podobno dwukrotna cena różdżki) i bogatsi o jedną Wsiąkiewkową Super Torbę QX31, Harry i profesor McGonagall skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Drzwi uformowały z siebie dłoń i pomachały im na pożegnanie, wytłaczając rękę w sposób, przez który chłopiec poczuł się trochę nieswojo.

A wtedy, na całe nieszczęście…

- Czy ty _naprawdę_ jesteś Harrym Potterem? – wyszeptał stary człowiek, a olbrzymia łza spłynęła po jego policzku. – Nie okłamałbyś mnie co do tego, prawda? Tylko słyszałem pogłoski, że tak naprawdę _nie przeżyłeś_ Morderczego Zaklęcia i to dlatego nikt więcej o tobie nie słyszał.

…wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie maskujące profesor McGonagall nie było tak doskonale efektywne przeciwko bardziej doświadczonym użytkownikom magii.

Czarownica położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i odciągnęła go do najbliższej bocznej uliczki, gdy tylko usłyszała „Harry Potter?". Starzec podążył za nimi, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądało na to, by ktoś jeszcze się zainteresował.

Harry rozważył pytanie. Czy naprawdę _był_ Harrym Potterem?

- Wiem tylko tyle, ile mi powiedziano – powiedział. – To nie tak, że pamiętam, jak się urodziłem. – Potarł czoło. – Mam tę bliznę odkąd pamiętam i nazywają mnie Harrym Potterem od kiedy pamiętam. Ale – rozważył inne opcje – jeżeli istniałby wystarczający powód, by powołać konspirację, nie ma powodu, dla którego ni mieliby znaleźć innego czarodziejskiego noworodka i wychować go, by wierzył, że to _on_ jest Harrym Potterem…

McGonagall przejechała dłonią po twarzy z irytacją.

- Wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo, jak twój ojciec, James, gdy szedł do Hogwartu, oprócz oczu, te masz po matce, Lily. I na podstawie _samej tylko_ _osobowości _mogę dowieść, że _z całą pewnością_ jesteś spokrewniony ze Zmorą Gryffindoru.

- _Ona_ też może być w to zaplątana – zauważył Harry.

- Nie – odparł drżącym głosem starzec. – Ma rację. Masz oczy swojej matki.

- Hmm. – Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi. – Przypuszczam, że _pan_ też mógłby brać w tym udział…

- Wystarczy, panie Potter – rzuciła McGonagall.

Stary mężczyzna uniósł głowę, jakby chcąc dotknąć Harry'ego, ale pozwolił jej opaść.

- Po prostu cieszę się, że jesteś żywy – wymamrotał. – Dziękuję ci, Harry Potterze. Dziękuję za wszystko, co zrobiłeś… Zostawię was teraz samych…

I postukując swoją laską oddalił się z bocznej uliczki w dół głównej ulicy, Pokątnej.

McGonagall rozejrzała się ponuro, a Harry automatycznie zrobił to samo. Jednak okolica wydawała się pusta, no, może poza zeschniętymi liśćmi, a obok wylotu uliczki na Pokątną widać było nieustający strumień przechodniów. Wreszcie czarownica uspokoiła się.

- To nie było najlepiej rozegrane – powiedziała cicho. – Wiem, że nie jest pan do tego przyzwyczajony, panie Potter, ale ludzie troszczą się o pana. Proszę być dla nich miłym.

Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje buty.

- Nie powinni – odparł nieco gorzko. – Troszczyć się o mnie, mam na myśli.

- Uratował ich pan przed Sam-Wiesz-Kim – wyjaśniła czarownica. – Jak mogliby się nie troszczyć?

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią i westchnął.

- Przypuszczam, że gdybym powiedział teraz „podstawowy błąd atrybucji", nie miałaby pani zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówię.

W odpowiedzi McGonagall potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, ale proszę wyjaśnić.

- Cóż… - zaczął Harry, próbując ubrać w słowa tę konkretną część mugolskiej nauki. – Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że przychodzi pani do pracy i widzi swojego współpracownika kopiącego biurko. Myśli sobie pani: "jak bardzo musi być agresywny". Pani współpracownik myśli o kimś, kto wepchnął go na ścianę po drodze do pracy i na dodatek na niego nakrzyczał. _Każdy_ byłby wkurzony – tak sobie myśli. Kiedy patrzymy na innych, widzimy cechy charakteru, które wyjaśniają ich zachowanie, ale gdy spojrzymy na siebie, widzimy okoliczności, które spowodowały nasze działanie. Ludzkie historie mają głębszy sens, jeśli patrzymy od środka, ale nie widzimy ludzkich historii ciągnących się za nimi w powietrzu. Dostrzegamy ludzi tylko w tej jednej sytuacji, a nie to, jacy by byli w innej. A więc podstawowy błąd atrybucji jest tłumaczeniem tego, co powinno być wyjaśniane ze znajomością okoliczności i kontekstu, przy pomocy stałych cech osobowości. – Harry znał kilka ciekawych eksperymentów, które w przejrzysty sposób to potwierdzały, ale nie zamierzał się w to zagłębiać.

Brwi profesor McGonagall powędrowały w górę.

- Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem… - powiedziała powoli. – Ale co to ma wspólnego z panem?

Chłopiec kopnął ceglany mur na tyle mocno, by poczuć ból w stopie.

- Ludzie uważają, że ocaliłem ich Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ponieważ jestem jakimś wielkim wojownikiem Światła.

- Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… - wymamrotała McGonagall z ironią w głosie, której Harry wtedy nie zrozumiał.

- Tak. – W tonie Harry'ego walczyły ze sobą frustracja i rozdrażnienie. – Jakbym pokonał Czarnego Pana, ponieważ posiadam jakąś permanentną, trwałą cechę niszczącego-Czarnych-Panów. Miałem wtedy piętnaście miesięcy! _Nie wiem_, co się wtedy wydarzyło, ale _przypuszczam_, że ma to wiele wspólnego z, jak to się mówi, losowymi uwarunkowaniami środowiska. I z całą pewnością nie ma tu nic do rzeczy moja osobowość. Ludzie nie troszczą się_ o_ _mnie_, nawet nie zwracają _na_ _mnie_ uwagi, chcą tylko uścisnąć moją dłoń pod _złym pretekstem_. – Urwał i spojrzał na czarownicę. – Czy _pani _wie, co naprawdę się wydarzyło?

- _Wysnułam_ pewne przypuszczenia… To znaczy, po spotkaniu pana.

- Tak?

- Zwyciężył pan Czarnego Pana będąc bardziej okropnym niż on i przeżył Mordercze Zaklęcie będąc bardziej przerażającym niż Śmierć.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. – Harry znów kopnął w ścianę. McGonagall zaśmiała się..

- Zajrzyjmy teraz do Madame Malkin. Twój mugolski strój może zwracać uwagę.

Po drodze wpadli na kolejnych dwóch życzliwych.

Czarownica zatrzymała się przed drzwiami Szat na wszystkie okazje Madame Malkin. Front sklepu był wyjątkowo nudny, prawie sama zwykła, ceglastoczerwona cegła i witryna demonstrująca gładkie, czarne szaty. Żadnych szat, które świeciłyby, zmieniały się lub wysyłały dziwne promieniowanie zdające się przedostawać przez koszulkę i łaskotać. Tylko zwykłe, czarne ubrania – a przynajmniej tylko tyle można było dostrzec przez szybę. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież, jakby ogłaszając, że nie było tam żadnych sekretów ani niczego do ukrycia.

- Zamierzam oddalić się na parę minut, kiedy pan będzie mierzył szaty – ostrzegła McGonagall. – Czy poradzi pan sobie?

Harry pokiwał głową. Nienawidził zakupów ubrań z całego serca, więc nie mógł winić czarownicy za takie same odczucia. McGonagall stuknęła różdżką w jego głowę.

- Musi pan być wyraźny dla zmysłów Madame Malkin, więc zdejmuję z pana zaklęcie.

- Och… - To było odrobinę niepokojące.

- Uczęszczałam do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie, co Madame Malkin – uspokoiła go profesor. – Już wtedy była jedną z najbardziej opanowanych ludzi, jakich znałam. Nawet nie mrugnęłaby, gdyby Sam-Wiesz-Kto we własnej osobie wszedł do jej sklepu. – Głos McGonagall, kiedy wspominała, był niezwykle pochlebczy. – Madame Malkin nie będzie ci się naprzykrzać ani nie pozwoli na to nikomu innemu.

- _Gdzie _pani idzie? – dopytywał się Harry. – Na wypadek, wie pani, gdyby _coś_ jednak się zdarzyło.

McGonagall zmierzyła chłopca ostrym, sceptycznym wzorkiem.

- Idę _tam_ – wskazała na budynek z beczułką na szyldzie po drugiej stronie ulicy, którego szyld przedstawiał beczułkę – żeby kupić sobie drinka, którego desperacko potrzebuję. _Pan_ ma zmierzyć szaty, _nic więcej_. Wrócę _niedługo_, by sprawdzić, jak pan sobie radzi, i _oczekuję_, że zastanę sklep Madame Malkin w dobrym stanie i _w żadnym wypadku_ nie w płomieniach.

Madam Malkin była ruchliwą, starszą kobietą, która nie rzekła ani słowa, gdy zobaczyła bliznę na jego czole. Dodatkowo rzuciła swojej asystentce ostre spojrzenie, gdy ta zamierzała coś z siebie wykrztusić. Madam Malkin wyciągnęła zestaw ożywionych, wijących się kawałków materiału, które najwyraźniej służyły za miarki, i zajęła się swoją pracą.

Obok Harry'ego przez ostatnie etapy podobnego procesu przechodził blady chłopiec o zaostrzonych rysach twarzy i _superprzewspaniałych_, niemal białych blond włosach. Jedna z dwóch asystentek krawcowej przyglądała się uważnie chłopcu i szacie w kratkę, którą miał na sobie. Od czasu do czasu dotykała tkaniny różdżką, a ta zwężała ją lub poszerzała.

- Cześć – odezwał się chłopiec. – Też do Hogwartu?

Harry mógł przewidzieć, dokąd zmierzała ta konwersacja, więc w pełnym frustracji ułamku sekundy zdecydował, że miał już tego dość.

- Dobry Boże – wyszeptał. – Nie może być… - Szeroko otworzył oczy. – Pańskie… nazwisko, sir?

- Draco Malfoy – odpowiedział Draco Malfoy, wyglądając na nieco zagubionego.

- A więc to _pan_! Draco Malfoy. Ja… Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dostąpię takiego zaszczytu. – Harry żałował, że nie potrafił rozpłakać się na życzenie. Ludziom zwykle gdzieś w tym momencie zaczynały płynąć łzy.

- Och. – Draco był odrobinę zmieszany, ale po chwili jego usta rozciągnęły się w zadowolony uśmiech. – Miło spotkać kogoś, kto zna swoje miejsce.

Jedna z asystentek, ta, która wcześniej rozpoznała Harry'ego, wydała z siebie stłumiony dźwięk, jakby się krztusiła. Czarnowłosy paplał dalej.

- Jestem zachwycony, że mogłem pana spotkać, panie Malfoy. Wprost niewyobrażalnie zachwycony. A na dodatek będę uczęszczał do Hogwartu na tym samym roczniku! Moje serce na chwilę zgubiło rytm.

Ups. Ostatnia część mogła zabrzmieć trochę dziwacznie, jakby próbował flirtować z Draco czy coś.

- Moje serce także się raduje, gdy widzę, że mogę oczekiwać traktowania należnego Malfoyom – drugi chłopiec odbił piłeczkę z uśmiechem, jakim najwyższy z królów mógłby obdarzyć najmarniejszego ze swoich poddanych, gdyby ten poddany był szczery, lecz ubogi.

Ech… Cholera, Harry miał problem z wymyśleniem następnej linijki. Cóż, _każdy_ chciał uścisnąć dłoń Harry'ego Pottera, więc…

- Kiedy moje szaty będą gotowe, sir, raczyłby pan uścisnąć moją dłoń? Nie trzeba mi nic więcej, by rozkoszować się tym dniem, nie, tym miesiącem, w istocie, całym moim życiem.

Draco spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie.

- Wydaje mi się, że żądasz nieuzasadnionej poufałości z moją osobą! Cóż takiego uczyniłeś dla rodu Malfoyów, co upoważniałoby cię do takiej prośby?

_Och, definitywnie wypróbuję to na następnej osobie, która będzie chciała uścisnąć moją dłoń._ Harry pochylił głowę.

- Nie, nie, sir, rozumiem. Proszę wybaczyć, że spytałem. Powinienem być raczej zaszczycony, mogąc czyścić pańskie buty.

- W rzeczy samej – zrugał go Draco. Jego spięta twarz złagodniała odrobinę. – Choć twoje życzenie jest jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. Powiedz mi, do jakiego domu możesz być przydzielony? Ja jestem przeznaczony do Slytherinu, naturalnie, jak przede mną mój ojciec, Lucjusz. A ty, jak sądzę, nadawałbyś się na Puchona, a może skrzata domowego.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

- Profesor McGonagall mówi, że jestem najbardziej Krukońską osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkała lub o jakiej słyszała w legendach, więc nawet Rowena kazałaby mi spędzać więcej czasu na świeżym powietrzu, _cokolwiek_ miałoby to znaczyć, i że bez wątpienia wyląduję w Ravenclawie, o ile Tiara Przydziału nie zacznie krzyczeć w przerażeniu zbyt głośno, by zrozumieć jakiekolwiek słowa, koniec cytatu.

- Wow. – To najwyraźniej zaimponowało Draco. Wydał z siebie melancholijne westchnięcie. – Twoje uniżenie było wspaniałe, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, w każdym razie – poradziłbyś sobie świetnie także w Slytherinie. Zwykle tylko mój ojciec staje się obiektem takiego płaszczenia. Mam _nadzieję_, że pozostali Ślizgoni będą mi się podlizywać, kiedy będę w Hogwarcie… Sądzę, że to w takim razie dobry znak.

Harry odkaszlnął.

- Tak naprawdę to, przykro mi, nie mam pojęcia, kim naprawdę jesteś.

- _Daj spokój! – _żachnął się Draco. – Dlaczego w takim razie zrobiłbyś coś takiego? – Spojrzał na drugiego chłopca podejrzliwie. – I jak możesz _nie_ _wiedzieć_ o Malfoyach? I co to za _ubranie_ masz na sobie? Czy twoi rodzice to _mugole_?

- Dwoje moich rodziców nie żyje – wyjaśnił czarnowłosy. Jego serce drgnęło. Kiedy ujął to w taki sposób… - Dwoje moich pozostałych rodziców to mugole i to oni mnie wychowali.

- _Co? Kim _jesteś?

- Harry Potter, miło mi cię poznać.

- _Harry Potter?_ – Draco z trudem nabrał powietrza. – _Ten _Harry… - I nagle chłopiec urwał gwałtownie w pół zdania.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. A potem, z wielkim entuzjazmem…

- Harry Potter? _Ten_ Harry Potter? Ludzie, zawsze chciałem cię poznać!

Obsługująca Draco asystentka wydała dźwięk, jakby się dusiła, ale nie przerwała pracy, podnosząc ręce blondyna, by móc zdjąć z niego szatę w kratkę.

- Zamknij się – zasugerował Harry.

- Mogę twój autograf? Nie, czekaj, najpierw chcę zdjęcie z tobą!

- _Zamknij_się_zamknij_się_zamknij_się.

- Jestem tak niesamowicie _zachwycony_, że cię spotkałem!

- Spłoń i umrzyj.

- Ale jesteś Harrym Potterem, wspaniałym zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata, tym, który pokonał Czarnego Pana! Bohaterem wszystkich, Harrym Potterem! Zawsze chciałem być jak ty, kiedy dorosnę, żebym też mógł pokonywać Czarnych Panów…

Draco zamilkł w połowie zdania. Jego twarz zamarła w wyrazie absolutnego przerażenia.

Wysoki, białowłosy, oziębły elegant w czarnych szatach najwyższej jakości. Jedną ręką ściskał srebrną laskę, która nabierała charakteru śmiertelnej broni przez samo znajdowanie się w tym uścisku. Jego oczy obserwowały pomieszczenie beznamiętnie niczym oczy kata, dla którego zabijanie nie było bolesne czy nawet rozkosznie niedozwolone, ale stało się częścią dziennej rutyny niczym oddychanie. _Perfekcja_ była słowem, które automatycznie przychodziło na myśl na jego widok.

To był właśnie mężczyzna, który, dokładnie w tej chwili, wszedł do sklepu przez otwarte drzwi.

- Draco – powiedział niskim i gniewnym głosem – _coś ty takiego powiedział_?

W ułamku sekundy Harry ułożył plan ratunkowy.

- Lucjusz Malfoy! – wykrzyknął. – _Ten_ Lucjusz Malfoy?

Jedna z asystentek Madame Malkin musiała odwrócić się w stronę ściany. Chłodne, mordercze oczy zmierzyły chłopca spojrzeniem.

- Harry Potter.

- Jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem pana poznać!

Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, który zastąpił w nich śmiertelną groźbę.

- Pański syn _tyle_ mi o panu opowiadał – wybuchnął Harry, ledwie wiedząc, co właściwie wydostaje się z jego ust, koncentrując się na mówieniu tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. – Ale oczywiście, wiedziałem o panu już wcześniej, każdy o panu wie, o wielkim Lucjuszu Malfoyu! Najbardziej poważanym absolwencie Slytherinu, zastanawiałem się nawet nad próbą dostania się do Slytherinu tylko dlatego, że usłyszałem, że pan tam był w dzieciństwie…

- _Co takiego pan mówi, panie Potter?_ – prawie krzyknęła profesor McGonagall, która wpadła do sklepu sekundę po zadaniu pytania.

Na twarzy czarownicy wymalowało się tak bezgraniczne przerażenie, że buzia Harry'ego otworzyła się automatycznie, a potem zatrzasnęła na amen.

- Profesor McGonagall! – wykrzyknął Draco. – To naprawdę pani? Słyszałem o pani tak wiele od swojego ojca, zastanawiałem się nad próbą dostania się do Gryffindoru tylko dlatego…

- _Że co?_ – wrzasnęli unisono Lucjusz Malfoy i profesor McGonagall, stojąc bok w bok. Ich głowy obróciły się, by spojrzeć na siebie nawzajem, po czym oboje odsunęli się, jakby tańcząc taniec synchroniczny.

Nastąpiło gwałtowne poruszenie, gdy Lucjusz chwycił Draco i wyciągnął go ze sklepu.

A potem zapadła cisza.

McGonagall spuściła wzrok na niewielki kieliszek wina, który trzymała w dłoni. Był przechylony na bok, zapomniany w pośpiechu, tak że w środku pozostało ledwie parę kropli alkoholu.

Czarownica ruszyła w głąb sklepu, zatrzymując się dopiero wtedy, kiedy stanęła naprzeciwko krawcowej.

- Madame Malkin – zaczęła spokojnym głosem. – Co się tutaj działo?

Właścicielka sklepu odwzajemniała spojrzenie czarownicy przez cztery sekundy, a potem coś w niej pękło. Oparła się ciężko o ścianę, wybuchła niepohamowanym rechotem, podobnie jak jej dwie asystentki, z których jedna opadła na czworaka na ziemię, chichocząc histerycznie.

McGonagall odwróciła się powoli, by rzucić Harry'emu oziębłe spojrzenie.

- Zostawiłam pana na pięć minut. Pięć minut, panie Potter, z zegarkiem w ręku.

- Ja tylko się wygłupiałem – zaprotestował chłopiec w akompaniamencie histerycznego śmiechu w tle.

- _Draco Malfoy powiedział w obecności swojego ojca, że chciałby zostać przydzielony do Gryffindoru!_ Wygłupianie się _nie wystarczy_, by dokonać _czegoś takiego_! – Profesor McGonagall dyszała ciężko. – Która część wyrażenia „przymierzyć szaty" zabrzmiała dla pana jak „_proszę rzucić Confundusa na cały wszechświat_"!?

- Znajdował się w kontekście sytuacyjnym, w którym takie działanie miało swoje wewnętrzne uzasadnienie…

- Nie. Nie tłumacz mi tego. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co się tutaj wydarzyło. Nigdy. Są takie sprawy, o których nie powinno się wiedzieć, a to jest jedna z nich. Jakakolwiek demoniczna siła pana opętała, jest _zaraźliwa_, a ja nie chcę skończyć jak biedny Draco Malfoy, biedna Madame Malkin i jej biedne dwie asystentki.

Harry westchnął. Było jasne, że profesor McGonagall nie była w nastroju do słuchania racjonalnych wyjaśnień. Spojrzał na krawcową, która nadal opierała się o ścianę, na dwie asystentki, które teraz _obie_ opadły na kolana, a w końcu na siebie, owiniętego taśmą mierniczą.

- Nie całkiem jeszcze skończyłem przymiarkę szat – powiedział uprzejmie. – Może pójdzie pani i kupi sobie jeszcze jednego drinka?


	6. Złudzenie planowania

**Od autora:** Blah blah oświadczenie blah blah Rowling blah blah prawa autorskie.

Część "Zakończenie" jest fragmentem rozdziału, nie omake (dodatkiem)

* * *

**Złudzenie planowania**

* * *

_Wydaje ci się, że twój dzień był absurdalny? Zamień się ze mną._

* * *

_Niektórzy _poczekaliby, aż _zakończy _się ich pierwsza wyprawa na ulicę Pokątną.

- Sakiewka 79. pierwiastka – powiedział Harry i wyciągnął dłoń, pustą, z wsiąkiewkowej torby.

Większość przynajmniej zaczekałaby, aż dostanie swoje _różdżki_.

- Torba _okane_ – spróbował Harry. Ciężka sakiewka wylądowała w jego dłoni.

Chłopiec wyciągnął sakiewkę, włożył ją z powrotem do torby, wyciągnął rękę i znów wsadził ją do worka.

- Sakiewka powszechnego środka wymiany. – Tym razem nic nie pojawiło się w jego dłoni.

- Oddaj sakiewkę, którą właśnie włożyłem do środka. – Znów wyciągnął woreczek.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres zdobył już jeden magiczny przedmiot. Czemu miałby czekać?

- Pani profesor – odezwał się chłopiec do rozbawionej czarownicy, która szła tuż za nim. – Czy mogłaby mi pani podać dwa słowa, jedno oznaczające złoto, a drugie jakiekolwiek inne, byle nie oznaczało niczego związanego z pieniędzmi, w dowolnym języku, którego nie znam? Tylko proszę nie mówić, które jest które.

_- Ahava_ i _zahav[i/] – _powiedziała McGonagall. – To po hebrajsku, a jedno z tych słów oznacza miłość.

- Dziękuję pani. Sakiewka _ahava_. – Żadnego efektu. – Sakiewka _zahav._ – Pojawiła się w jego ręce. – „Zahav" oznacza złoto? – spytał Harry, a McGonagall przytaknęła.

Chłopiec przemyślał wszystkie zdobyte poprzez eksperymenty dane. To były jak na razie najbardziej toporne i wstępne badania, ale wystarczyły, by dojść do przynajmniej jednego wniosku.

_- Aaaaaaarrrgh, to nie ma żadnego sensu!_

Czarownica za jego plecami uniosła wyniośle brew.

- Jakieś kłopoty, panie Potter?

- Właśnie obaliłem wszystkie moje hipotezy, co do jednej! W jaki sposób to może stwierdzać, że „sakiewka 115 galeonów" jest w porządku, ale „sakiewka 90 plus 25 galeonów" już nie? Potrafi _liczyć_, ale nie potrafi _dodawać_? Potrafi zrozumieć rzeczowniki, ale nie zwroty, które oznaczają to samo? Osoba, która to wykonała, najprawdopodobniej nie mówiła po japońsku, a _ja_ nie mówię po hebrajsku, więc nie korzysta z _jej_ wiedzy, nie korzysta też z _mojej_… - Harry zamachał rękoma. – Ta zasada wydaje się być _trochę_ konsekwentna, ale nie trzyma się żadnych zasad! Nie pytam nawet, jakim cudem _torba_ radzi sobie z rozpoznawaniem głosu i rozumieniem języków, kiedy najlepsi programiści sztucznej inteligencji nie mogą skłonić do tego nawet najszybszych komputerów po trzydziestu pięciu latach ciężkiej pracy. – Harry zaczerpnął powietrza. – Ale _jak_ to możliwe?

- Magia. – Profesor McGonagall wzruszyła ramionami.

- To tylko _słowo_! Nawet jeśli pani je wypowie, nie pozwala mi na utworzenie żadnych nowych hipotez! To daje mi tyle, co mówienie „flogiston" lub „élan vital", lub „wypadek", albo „złożoność"!

Profesor McGonagall zaśmiała się głośno.

- Kiedy to _jest_ magia, panie Potter. – Harry opuścił ramiona, zrezygnowany.

- Z całym szacunkiem, pani profesor, nie jestem pewien, czy wie pani, co usiłuję zrobić.

- Z całym szacunkiem, panie Potter, jestem całkiem pewna, że nie wiem. O ile – to tylko przypuszczenie – nie próbuje pan opanować świata.

- Nie! To znaczy tak… znaczy _nie_!

- Mam wrażenie, że powinnam odnotować problem z odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

Harry z ponurą miną rozmyślał na temat konferencji w Dartmouth, która miała miejsce w 1956 roku i dotyczyła sztucznej inteligencji. Była pierwszą konferencją o tej tematyce, w dodatku to na niej ukuto wyrażenie „sztuczna inteligencja". Określono tam główne problemy, takie jak sprawienie, by komputery rozumiały język, uczyły się i doskonaliły. Zasugerowano całkowicie poważnie, że grupa dziesięciu specjalistów pracujących wspólnie przez dwa miesiące nad tym problemem zdołałaby dokonać jakiegoś przełomu.

_Nie. Głowa do góry. Dopiero _zaczynasz_ pracować nad rozpracowywaniem wszystkich sekretów magii. Nie jesteś jeszcze _pewien_, czy naprawdę jest to zbyt trudne do wykonania w dwa miesiące._

- I _naprawdę_ nie słyszała pani o innych czarodziejach zadających podobne pytania lub próbujących takiego rodzaju eksperymentów naukowych? – zapytał znowu Harry. To było dla niego tak _naturalne_.

Ale przecież minęło ponad dwieście lat _po_ wymyśleniu metody eksperymentalnej, zanim jakikolwiek mugolski naukowiec wpadł na pomysł systematycznego sprawdzania, co _czteroletni człowiek_ jest lub nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Psycholingwistyczne podstawy dydaktyki języków obcych mogły powstać w zasadzie w osiemnastym wieku, ale nikt nawet nie myślał o tym aż do wieku dwudziestego. Nie można w takim razie winić znacznie mniejszego, czarodziejskiego świata za niezbadanie Zaklęcia Odzyskania.

McGonagall, przygryzając na chwilę wargę, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nadal nie jestem pewna, co rozumie pan poprzez "eksperymenty naukowe", panie Potter. Jak już mówiłam, obserwowałam uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia próbujących zmusić mugolską technikę do działania w Hogwarcie, a nowe zaklęcia i eliksiry są odkrywane każdego roku.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Technologia wcale nie jest tym samym co nauka. A próbowanie wielu sposobów dokonania czegoś nie jest tym samym co eksperymentowanie w celu odkrycia rządzących tym zasad. – Było wielu ludzi, którzy próbowali skonstruować maszyny latające poprzez konstruowanie różnych rzeczy-ze-skrzydłami, ale tylko bracia Wright zbudowali tunel aerodynamiczny, żeby sprawdzić siłę nośną... – Ehm, jak wielu uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia przyjmujecie do Hogwartu jednego roku?

- Około dziesięciu. – Chłopiec prawie potknął się o własne stopy z wrażenia.

- _Dziesięciu?_

Społeczeństwo mugoli obejmowało wciąż zwiększającą się populację sześciu miliardów ludzi*. Jeżeli było się jednym z miliona na świecie, to w Nowym Jorku było sześciu takich jak ty, a w Chinach kolejny tysiąc. Było nieuniknionym, że w świecie mugoli pojawiali się jedenastolatkowie, którzy potrafili liczyć – Harry wiedział, że nie był jedyny. Spotkał inne cudowne dzieci na konkursach matematycznych. Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze dobijali go uczestnicy, którzy spędzali dosłownie _całe_ dnie, rozwiązując problemy matematyczne, a którzy _nigdy_ nie przeczytali żadnej ksiązki science-fiction i którzy _całkowicie_ wypalą się _jeszcze przed_ okresem dojrzewania i _nigdy_ nie osiągną _niczego_ w życiu, ponieważ trenowali wyłącznie _znane_ metody, zamiast uczyć się myśleć _kreatywnie_. (Harry zawsze był niepocieszony z powodu swoich przegranych.)

Ale… w świecie czarodziejów…

Dziesięcioro dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia, z których wszyscy skończyli mugolską edukację w wieku jedenastu lat? I McGonagall mogła być stronnicza, ale twierdziła, że Hogwart był największą i najwybitniejszą szkołą magii na świecie… A nauczano tam jedynie do siedemnastego roku życia.

Profesor McGonagall bez wątpienia poznała każdy szczegół przemiany w kota. Ale wyglądało na to, że nigdy nawet nie _słyszała_ o metodzie eksperymentalnej. Dla niej była to jedynie mugolska magia. Nie była nawet _ciekawa_, jakie sekrety mogą się kryć za zwykłym rozpoznawaniem języków przez Zaklęcie Odzyskania.

To, w istocie, pozostawiało dwie możliwości.

Możliwość pierwsza: magia była tak niesamowicie mętna, zagmatwana i niemożliwa do zgłębienia, że nawet najlepsi czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy zrobili wszystko, próbując ją zrozumieć, osiągnęli tak niewielkie lub żadne rezultaty, a jemu nie pójdzie ani trochę lepiej.

_Albo…_

Harry z determinacją zacisnął knykcie, ale tylko cicho strzeliły, zamiast rozbrzmieć złowieszczo wśród murów ulicy Pokątnej.

Możliwość druga: obejmie władzę nad światem.

Po jakimś czasie. Być może nie od razu.

Takie rzeczy często _zabierały_ więcej niż dwa miesiące. Nauka mugoli nie zabrała ich na księżyc w pierwszym tygodniu po Galileuszu.

Ale Harry mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który rozciągnął jego policzki tak bardzo, że aż zaczynały go boleć.

Zawsze obawiał się, że skończy jak jedno z tych cudownych dzieci, które nigdy niczego nie osiągnęły i spędziły resztę życia rozpływając się nad tym, jak wspaniałe były w wieku dziesięciu lat. Ale przecież większość dorosłych geniuszy też niczego nie osiągnęła. W historii cywilizacji było prawdopodobnie około tysiąca ludzi tak inteligentnych jak Einstein, ale nie dostali w swoje ręce jednej rzeczy, która jest absolutnie potrzebna, żeby stać się wielkim. Nigdy nie znaleźli istotnego dylematu.

_Jesteście moje_, pomyślał Harry w stronę murów ulicy Pokątnej, wszystkich sklepów i artefaktów, wszystkich sprzedawców i klientów, wszystkich terenów i mieszkańców magicznej Anglii i całego magicznego świata, i całego wielkiego wszechświata, w którym mugolscy naukowcy rozumieli znacznie mniej, niż im się wydawało. _Ja,_ _Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, uznaję ten teren za swój w imię Nauki._

Błyskawica i grzmot zawiodły, nie błyskając i nie hucząc na bezchmurnym niebie.

- Z jakiego powodu pan się tak uśmiecha? – zapytała ostrożnie i ze znużeniem McGonagall.

- Zastanawiam się, czy istnieje zaklęcie, które wywoływałoby błyskawicę w tle za każdym razem, gdy zrobię złowróżbne postanowienie – wyjaśnił Harry. Starannie zapamiętywał dokładne słowa swojego złowróżbnego postanowienia, by w przyszłości autorzy książek mogli je dobrze zapisać.

- Mam niejasne przeczucie, że powinnam coś z tym zrobić – westchnęła czarownica.

- Proszę to zignorować, przejdzie pani. Ooo, wspaniałe! – Na moment chłopiec odłożył na bok rozważania o podbiciu świata i przeskoczył myślami do sklepu z wystawą, a profesor McGonagall podążyła za nim.

* * *

Harry kupił już składniki do eliksirów, kociołek i, och, parę innych przedmiotów. Rzeczy, które wydawały się odpowiednie do noszenia w worku ze wsiąkiewki (aka Wsiąkiewkowej Super Torbie QX31 z Zaklęciem Niewykrywalnego Rozszerzania, Zaklęciem Odzyskania i Poszerzającym Się Otworem). Mądre, rozsądne zakupy.

Harry całkowicie szczerze nie rozumiał, dlaczego McGonagall spogląda na niego tak _podejrzliwie_.

W tym momencie Harry znajdował się w sklepie, który był wystarczająco drogi, by zasłużyć sobie na znajdowanie się na głównej ulicy. W środku, na pochylonych półkach wyłożony został towar, strzeżony jedynie przez delikatną, szarą poświatę i młodo wyglądającą sprzedawczynię w znacznie skróconej wersji czarodziejskich szat, która odsłaniała jej kolana i łokcie.

Chłopiec oglądał magiczny odpowiednik apteczki pierwszej pomocy, Apteczkę Natychmiastowego Uleczenia Plus. Zawierała dwie opaski samozaciskowe, eliksir stabilizujący, który hamował utratę krwi i zapobiegał szokowi. Strzykawka z czymś, co wyglądało jak płynny ogień, a miało znacznie spowolnić krążenie w leczonym miejscu, jednocześnie natleniając krew przez okres nawet do trzech minut, jeśli zdarzyłaby się potrzeba powstrzymania trucizny przed rozprzestrzenianiem się po organizmie. Biały materiał, który można było owinąć wokół dowolnej części ciała, żeby stłumić ból. I dodatkowo spora liczba przedmiotów, których działania Harry'emu nie udało się zrozumieć, na przykład „Lekarstwo po Kontakcie z Dementorami", które wyglądało i pachniało całkiem jak zwykła czekolada. Albo "Antidotum na Zaskoczystki", wyglądający jak małe, trzęsące się jajko z plakietką wyjaśniającą, w jaki sposób wetknąć je w czyjś nos.

- Odpowiedni zakup za jedynie pięć galeonów, czyż nie? – odezwał się Harry do McGonagall, a młoda sprzedawczyni kręcąca się w pobliżu pokiwała zgodnie głową.

Chłopiec spodziewał się, że profesor wygłosi jakąś akceptującą wybór uwagę na temat jego roztropności i przygotowania.

W zamian dostał coś, co można było nazwać jedynie Złowrogim Spojrzeniem.

- A niby z _jakiego_ powodu – zaczęła czarownica sceptycznie – spodziewa się pan _potrzebować_ zestawu medyka, młody człowieku? – Po nieszczęśliwym incydencie w sklepie z eliksirami starała się unikać zwracania do „panie Potter" w pobliżu innych ludzi.

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta.

- Nie _spodziewam się_ go potrzebować! To tylko na wszelki wypadek!

- Na wypadek _czego_?

Oczy jedenastolatka rozszerzyły się.

- Myśli pani, że _planuję_ coś niebezpiecznego i _dlatego_ chcę kupić zestaw medyka? – Ponury wzrok wyrażający podejrzliwość i ironiczne niedowierzanie był wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Wielka Szkocjo! - Podłapał to wyrażenie od szalonego naukowca Doca Browna z _"Powrotu do przyszłości"_ – Czy myślała pani tak samo, kiedy kupiłem Eliksir Skrzydlatego Lotu, skrzeloziele i butelkę pigułek z jedzeniem i wodą?

- Tak.

Harry potrząsnął głową rozbawiony.

- I, jak pani sądzi, jak konkretnie plan wprowadzam w życie?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała chłodno McGonagall – ale skończy się to albo dostarczaniem tony srebra do Gringotta, albo dominacją nad światem.

- Dominacja nad światem to taki brzydki zwrot. Wolę nazywać to optymalizacją świata.

Ten żart nie wystarczył do uspokojenia profesor McGonagall, która wciąż patrzyła na niego Spojrzeniem Pełnym Złych Przeczuć.

- Wow. – Harry zorientował się, jak bardzo poważnie do tego podchodziła. – Naprawdę pani tak sądzi. Naprawdę myśli pani, że chcę zrobić coś niebezpiecznego.

- Tak.

- Jakby to był jedyny powód, dla którego ktoś w ogóle kupowałby apteczkę. Proszę tego źle nie odebrać, pani profesor, ale _z jak bardzo szalonymi dziećmi ma pani do czynienia_?

- Gryfoni – wyrzuciła z siebie czarownica, a słowo to przepełnione było rozgoryczeniem i rozpaczą, która była klątwa niesioną przez młodzieńczy heroizm i zapał.

- Pani wicedyrektor Minerwo McGonagall – zaczął Harry surowo, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Nie trafię do Gryffindoru.

W tym momencie czarownica wtrąciła coś o tym, że jeśli _jednak_ tak by się stało, znalazłaby sposób, żeby zabić jakąś czapkę. Harry pozostawił tę dziwną wypowiedź bez komentarza, choć sprzedawczyni nagle zaczęła się krztusić.

- Trafię do Ravenclawu. I jeżeli naprawdę uważa pani, że planuję coś niebezpiecznego, to, z całym szacunkiem, _nic_ pani o mnie nie wie. _Nie lubię_ niebezpieczeństwa. Ono jest _straszne_. Jestem _roztropny_. Jestem _ostrożny_. Przygotowuję się na _nieprzewidziane wypadki_. Tak jak śpiewali mi moi rodzice: _"Bądź gotów! To marszowa piosenka skautów! Bądź gotów! Maszerując poprzez życie! __Nie denerwuj się, nie trać głowy, nie bój się – bądź gotowy!"_

(Rodzice Harry'ego śpiewali mu tak naprawdę _tylko_ te konkretne linijki piosenki Toma Lehrera, a chłopiec żył w błogiej nieświadomości, jeśli chodziło o treść pozostałych wersów.)

Mina McGonagall złagodniała nieco – choć głównie z powodu przypomnienia, że Harry udawał się do Ravenclawu.

- Jakim _wypadkom_ próbuje pan zapobiec przy pomocy tej apteczki, _młody człowieku_?

- Jedna z moich koleżanek z klasy zostaje ugryziona przez okropnego potwora, a ja gorączkowo przeszukuję po omacku zawartość mojego worka, próbując znaleźć coś, co mogłoby jej pomóc, ona patrzy na mnie smutno i wydaje ostatnie tchnienie, mówiąc „Dlaczego nie byłeś przygotowany?". A kiedy umiera i zamyka oczy, wiem, że nigdy mi nie wybaczy…

Harry usłyszał, jak młoda sprzedawczyni wciąga gwałtownie powietrze. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, jak wpatruje się w niego z zaciśniętymi ustami, po czym odwraca się i ucieka na zaplecze sklepu.

_Co…?_

Profesor McGonagall sięgnęła po rękę chłopca, chwytając ją delikatnie, lecz pewnie. Potem zaprowadziła Harry'ego na ubocze, do wybrukowanego brudną cegłą zaułka między dwoma sklepami, który kończył się ślepo całkiem czarną ścianą.

Wysoka czarownica wskazała różdżką w stronę głównej alei, wypowiadając słowo „_Quietus. _Wokół nich rozpostarła się zasłona ciszy, tłumiąc wszelkie odgłosy.

_Co zrobiłem źle…?_

Kiedy kobieta obróciła się do Harry'ego, nie miała może typowej dla dorosłych miny „Zrobiłeś coś złego", ale jej twarz była surowa.

- Musi pan pamiętać, panie Potter, że niecałe dziesięć lat temu magiczna Anglia pogrążona była w _wojnie_ i że _każdy_ tutaj stracił kogoś, i wspominanie o przyjaciołach umierających w naszych rękach _nie są tematem żartów._

- Ja, ja nie chciałem… - Uwaga czarownicy była doskonałą pożywką dla niezwykle rozwiniętej wyobraźni chłopca. Mówił o rannym wydającym ostatnie tchnienie, kiedy sprzedawczyni uciekła – a wojna skończyła się dziesięć lat temu, więc ta dziewczyna mogłaby mieć jakieś osiem lub dziewięć lat, nie więcej, kiedy… kiedy… - Przepraszam, nie chciałem… - Harry zdusił w sobie dalsze słowa i odwrócił się, by uciec od chłodnego wzroku profesor McGonagall, ale brudna ściana zagradzała mu drogę, a on nie miał jeszcze swojej różdżki. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, _przepraszam_!

Zza pleców dobiegło go ciężkie westchnięcie.

- Wiem, że jest panu przykro, pani Potter. – Chłopiec odważył się rzucić za siebie okiem. Czarownica wydawała się być teraz po prostu zasmucona.

- Przepraszam – powtórzył Harry, czując się okropnie. – Czy coś takiego przytrafiło się… - W tym miejscu zamknął usta i na wszelki wypadek zasłonił je dłonią.

McGonagall posmutniała.

- _Musi_ się pan nauczyć, by myśleć, zanim pan coś powie, panie Potter. W przeciwnym wypadku nie znajdzie pan zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Taki był los wielu Krukonów, mam nadzieję, że pan nie pójdzie w ich ślady.

Harry chciał po prostu uciec. Wyciągnąć różdżkę i wymazać to wydarzenie z pamięci czarownicy, być z powrotem przed wejściem do sklepu, zrobić coś, żeby to wszystko się _nie wydarzyło_…

- Odpowiadając na pańskie pytania – rzuciła jeszcze McGonagall – nie, nic _takiego_ nie przytrafiło się mi osobiście. Naturalnie, widziałam, jak mój przyjaciel wydaje ostatnie tchnienie, raz lub siedem razy. Ale żaden z nich nie przeklinał mnie, umierając, a ja nigdy nie myślałam, że mi nie wybaczą. _Co, na Merlina, podkusiło pana, żeby opowiadać takie rzeczy, panie Potter?_ Dlaczego w ogóle _myślał_ pan o czymś takim?

- Ja, ja… - Harry przełknął ślinę. – Po prostu zawsze staram się wyobrazić sobie najgorszą rzecz, jaka może się wydarzy. – I może też odrobinę się wygłupiał, ale prędzej odgryzłby sobie język niż się do tego przyznał.

- Co? Ale _dlaczego?_

- Żebym mógł temu zapobiec!

- Panie Potter… - McGonagall urwała. Potem westchnęła i przyklęknęła przy chłopcu. – Panie Potter – powiedziała miękko. – Nie jest pan odpowiedzialny za zapewnianie opieki uczniom Hogwartu. To moje zadanie. Nie pozwolę, by coś złego przytrafiło się panu lub komukolwiek innego. Hogwart to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w całym magicznym świecie, a pani Pomfrey ma pełne wyposażenie medyczne w swoim gabinecie. Nie potrzebuje pan apteczki, a już na pewno nie tej wartej pięć galeonów.

- Właśnie że _potrzebuję_! – wybuchnął Harry. – _Nigdzie_ nie jest całkowicie bezpiecznie! A co jeśli moi rodzice będą mieli atak serca lub inny wypadek, kiedy wrócę do domu na święta – pani Pomfrey tam nie będzie, potrzebuję własnej apteczki…

- _Co_, na Merlina… - McGonagall spoglądała na młodego czarodzieja z niepokojem, ale i irytacją. – Nie powinien pan myśleć o takich okropnych rzeczach, panie Potter!

Harry aż się skrzywił, rozgoryczony, kiedy to usłyszał.

- _Powinienem_! Jeśli się o nich nie myśli, nie tylko samemu się ucierpi, ale skrzywdzi przy tym innych!

Profesor McGonagall otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Potarła nasadę nosa, zastanawiając się.

- Panie Potter… jeśli obiecam przez chwilę być cicho i wysłuchać pana, czy byłoby coś, czym chciałby się pan ze mną podzielić?

- Na przykład?

- Na przykład powodem, dla którego jest pan przekonany, że musi być stale na baczności przed okropieństwami, jakie mogą się panu przydarzyć.

Harry spojrzał na nią zdumiony. To było coś oczywistego.

- Cóż… - zaczął powoli, porządkując myśli. _Jak_ miał wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie McGonagall, skoro nie znała nawet podstaw? – Mugolscy naukowcy odkryli, że ludzie zawsze bardzo optymistycznie spoglądają w przyszłość, tak jak mówią, że coś zajmie dwa dni, a zajmuje dziesięć, albo że zajmie dwa miesiące, a nie trzydzieści pięć lat. Zapytali na przykład uczniów o termin, w którym będą na 50%, 75% i 99% pewni, że skończą odrabiać pracę domową, i tylko 13%, 19% i 45% uczniów wyrobiło się w tym czasie. I powodem okazuje się to, że ludzie podają bardzo zbliżone czasy wykonywania zadania w najlepszym i przeciętnym wypadku. Widzi pani, kiedy zapyta się kogoś, czego spodziewa się przy normalnym obrocie spraw, wizualizują sobie to, co wydaje się być najbardziej prawdopodobne, czyli ciąg wydarzeń, w którym wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, bez pomyłek i niespodzianek. Ale w rzeczywistości, jako że ponad połowa uczniów nie skończyła pracy domowej w czasie, który podała jako w 99% pewny, ostateczne wyniki są trochę słabsze niż nasze najgorsze przewidywania. Nazywa się to „złudzeniem planowania", a najlepszym sposobem na skorygowanie oczekiwań jest zastanowienie się, ile czasu zabrało nam to poprzednim razem. Spogląda się z szerszej perspektywy. Ale kiedy robi się coś po raz pierwszy i nie ma niczego, do czego można by się odwołać, trzeba być naprawdę bardzo, bardzo pesymistycznym. Tak pesymistycznym, że rzeczywistość okazuje się _lepsza_ niż oczekiwania mniej więcej tyle samo razy, ile razy okazuje się być gorsza. _Naprawdę ciężko_ być _aż tak_ pesymistycznym, żeby _przewyższyć_ prawdziwe życie. Więc kiedy bardzo się staram, żeby być wystarczająco ponurym i wyobrazić sobie ugryzionego kolegę z klasy, w rzeczywistości może okazać się, że resztki Śmierciożerców zaatakują szkołę, żeby się do mnie dostać. Ale z drugiej strony…

- Wystarczy – wtrąciła się McGonagall.

Harry przerwał. Właśnie miał zaznaczyć, że przynajmniej mogli być pewni, że Czarny Pan nie zaatakuje, skoro zginął.

- Wydaje mi się, że nie wyraziłam się wystarczająco jasno – ostrożnie ciągnęła czarownica. – Czy _panu osobiście_ przytrafiło się coś, co pana przestraszyło?

- Hm… - Chłopiec wziął głęboki wdech. – W naszej dzielnicy zdarzyło się kiedyś kilka pobić, a moja mama poprosiła mnie o zwrócenie patelni pożyczonej od sąsiadki dwa domy obok, a ja powiedziałem, że nie chcę, ponieważ mogą mnie napaść, a ona powiedziała „Harry, nie mów takich rzeczy!". Jakby myślenie o tym _sprawiało_, że to się wydarzy, więc jeśli nie będziemy o niczym mówić, będziemy bezpieczni. Próbowałem jej to wytłumaczyć, ale i tak kazała mi zanieść tę patelnię. Byłem za mały, żeby wiedzieć, że prawdopodobieństwa wybrania mnie przez napastnika jako cel było niewielkie, ale wystarczająco duży, by rozumieć, że niemyślenie nie sprawi, że to się nie stanie, więc byłem naprawdę przestraszony.

- To wszystko? – odezwała się McGonagall po chwili przerwy, kiedy była pewna, że Harry skończył. – Nic _innego_ się pani nie przytrafiło?

- Wiem, że to _nie brzmi_ groźnie – bronił się Harry. – Ale to był jeden z tych momentów przełomowych w życiu, rozumie pani? To znaczy, _wiedziałem_, że niemyślenie o czymś nie powstrzyma tego przed wydarzeniem się, _wiedziałem_, ale widziałem, że mama naprawdę tak uważa. – Harry zrobił przerwę, powstrzymując ogarniający go na myśl o tym gniew. – _Nie chciała słuchać._ Próbowałem jej wyjaśnić, _błagałem_ ją, żeby mnie nie wysyłała, a ona mnie _wyśmiała_. Czegokolwiek nie powiedziałem, traktowała to jak żart… - Znowu powstrzymał furię. – Wtedy właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że osoby, które mają mnie chronić, są w rzeczywistości szalone i nie będą mnie słuchać niezależnie od moich błagań i że nie mogę na nich polegać, że wszystkim się zajmą.

Czasem nie wystarczały dobre intencje, czasem trzeba było mieć trochę oleju w głowie…

Nastąpiła długa cisza. Harry wykorzystał ten moment, oddychając głęboko i uspokajając się. Nie było sensu się złościć. _Wszyscy_ rodzice tacy byli, _żaden_ dorosły nie porzuciłby swojego autorytetu, stawiając się na równi z dzieckiem i słuchając, jego genetyczni rodzice też by tacy byli. Rozsądek był iskrą w morzu mroku, znikomo rzadkim wyjątkiem od reguły wśród dominacji szaleństwa, więc nie było sensu się złościć.

Harry nie lubił siebie, gdy się złościł.

- Dziękuję, że pan mi to powiedział, panie Potter – odezwała się po chwili McGonagall. Wyglądała na zatopioną w myślach (prawie tak samo jak Harry, kiedy eksperymentował z sakiewką, ale Harry nie widział siebie wtedy w lustrze i nie mógł tego wiedzieć). – Będę musiała nad tym pomyśleć. – Obróciła się ku wyjściu z uliczki i uniosła różdżkę…

- Ee – wykrztusił z siebie chłopiec. – Czy możemy teraz pójść kupić apteczkę?

McGonagall zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego twardo.

- A jeśli powiem, że nie, że jest za droga i nie będzie pan jej potrzebował, co się stanie?

Harry skrzywił się gorzko.

- Dokładnie to, o czym pani myśli. _Dokładnie_ to. Uznam, że jest pani kolejną szaloną osobą, z którą nie warto dyskutować, i zacznę planować sposób zdobycia apteczki mimo pani zakazu.

- Jestem pana opiekunką w czasie tej wycieczki – odparła czarownica z nutą groźby w głosie. – _Nie pozwolę_ sobą pomiatać.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać rozczarowania i nie powiedział nic z tego, co cisnęło mu się na usta. McGonagall kazała mu myśleć, zanim coś powie. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie o tym pamiętał jutro, ale może się postarać stosować do rady przez pięć minut.

Różdżka profesor Mcgonagall drgnęła i powróciły zwyczajne odgłosy życia z ulicy Pokątnej.

- W porządku, młody człowieku – powiedziała. – Chodźmy kupić tę apteczkę.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła w szoku. Potem ruszył za czarownicą, niemal potykając się w nagłym pośpiechu.

* * *

Zastali sklep w takim samym stanie, w jakim go opuścili. Przedmioty, które dały lub nie dały się zidentyfikować, nadal leżały na pochyłych, drewnianych półkach, wciąż otoczone ochronną szarą mgłą, a sprzedawczyni znowu znajdowała się na swoim miejscu. Podniosła wzrok, kiedy się zbliżyli, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, kiedy podeszli bliżej, a Harry niemal w tym samym momencie odezwał się:

- Przykro mi za…

Urwali i popatrzyli na siebie, a potem sprzedawczyni zaśmiała się krótko.

- Nie chciałam przysparzać ci kłopotów z profesor McGonagall – dodała. Zniżyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie była dla ciebie _zbyt_ okropna.

- _Della!_ – wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem starsza czarownica.

- Sakiewka złota – nakazał swojej torbie Harry i spojrzał z powrotem na dziewczynę, odliczając pięć galeonów. – Proszę się nie martwić, zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest dla mnie okropna tylko dlatego, że mnie kocha. – Wręczył sprzedawczyni pieniądze, podczas gdy McGonagall bełkotała coś nieistotnego. – Poproszę Apteczkę Natychmiastowego Uleczenia Plus.

To było raczej… niepokojące, gdy oglądało się, jak Poszerzający się Otwór połykał apteczkę w rozmiarze walizki. Harry nie mógł nie zastanowić się, co by się stało, gdyby sam spróbował władować się do wsiąkiewkowej torby, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jedynie osoba, która umieściła coś w środku, mogła to wyciągnąć.

Kiedy torba skończyła… połykać… z trudem wynegocjowany zakup, chłopiec mógłby przysiąc, wydała z siebie ciche burknięcie. To _musiało_ być celowo wpisane w efekt zaklęcia. Alternatywne hipotezy były zbyt przerażające, by je choćby rozważać… Po prawdzie Harry'emu nie przychodziły nawet do głowy żadne _alternatywne_ hipotezy. Młody czarodziej spojrzał na panią profesor.

- Dokąd teraz?

McGonagall wskazała na sklep, który wyglądał, jakby był stworzony z prawdziwej tkanki zamiast cegieł i pokryty futrem zamiast farby.

- W Hogwarcie dopuszczalne jest trzymanie niewielkich zwierząt… można, przykładowo, kupić sowę, żeby wysyłać listy…

- Czy można _wynająć_ sowę za knuta czy coś, kiedy chce się wysłać list?

- Tak.

- W takim razie powiem stanowcze _nie_.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, jakby odznaczając w myślach kolejny punkt na liście.

- Czy mogłabym spytać, dlaczego nie?

- Miałem kiedyś udomowiony kamień. Zdechł.

- Sądzi pan, że nie jest pan w stanie zaopiekować się zwierzakiem?

- Jestem _w stanie_ – zaprotestował Harry. – Ale skończyłoby się tym, że przez cały dzień zachodziłbym w głowę, czy pamiętałem, żeby rankiem je nakarmić, czy może umiera z głodu w klatce, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest jego pan i dlaczego nie dostało jedzenia.

- Ta biedna sowa – łagodnie powiedziała czarownica – opuszczona w klatce w taki sposób. Zastanawiam się, co by zrobiła.

- Cóż, najpierw naprawdę by zgłodniała i zaczęła próbować wydrapać pazurami dziurę w klatce lub pudełku, nieważne, ale prawdopodobnie by jej się to nie udało… - Harry urwał wpół zdania, ale McGonagall kontynuowała tym samym, łagodnym tonem.

- I co by się z nią stało potem?

- Pani wybaczy. – Harry wziął czarownicę za rękę lekko, ale stanowczo, prowadząc ją do kolejnej bocznej uliczki i uskakując po drodze przed kilkoma życzliwymi, co już stało się dla niego prawie wpojonym nawykiem. – Proszę rzucić to quietusowe coś.

- _Quietus_.

Głos Harry'ego drżał.

- Ta sowa nie odzwierciedla _mnie_, moi rodzice _nigdy_ nie zamykali mnie w komórce i nie zostawiali mnie głodnego, _nie mam_ lęku przed odrzuceniem i _nie podoba mi się kierunek snucia przez panią przypuszczeń, pani profesor McGonagall!_

Czarownica spojrzała na niego z góry.

- A jakież to są przypuszczenia, panie Potter?

- Myśli pani, że – Harry z trudem wydusił z siebie te słowa – moi rodzice się nade mną _znęcali_?

- A było tak?

- _Nie!_ – krzyknął chłopiec. – Nie, nigdy tak nie było! Czy sądzi pani, że jestem _głupi_? _Wiem_, czym jest znęcanie się nad dziećmi, _wiem_, czym jest zły dotyk i cała reszta, i gdyby cokolwiek takiego miało miejsce, wezwałbym policję! I zgłosił to do dyrektora szkoły! I wyszukał organizacje pomocy społecznej w książce telefonicznej! I powiedział babci i dziadkowi, i pani Figg! Ale moi rodzice _nigdy_ nie zrobili niczego takiego, nigdy, _przenigdy_! Jak pani _śmie_ sugerować takie rzeczy?!

McGonagall zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

- Jest moim obowiązkiem jako wicedyrektor, by sprawdzać możliwe oznaki znęcania się nad dziećmi, nad którymi sprawują opiekę.

- Niech pani nawet nie _próbuje_ przekazywać choćby słowa z tych, tych _insynuacji_ komukolwiek innemu! – Gniew Harry'ego wyrywał się spod kontroli, zamieniając w czystą, wściekłą furię. – _Komukolwiek_, słyszy pani, McGonagall? Takie oskarżenie potrafi niszczyć ludzi i dzielić całe rodziny, nawet jeśli rodzice są całkowicie niewinni! Czytałem o tym w gazetach! – Harry krzyczał coraz cieńszym głosem. – _System_ nie wie, kiedy _przestać_, nie wierzy ani rodzicom, _ani dzieciom_, kiedy mówią, że nic takiego się nie wydarzyło! _Nawet nie próbuj grozić mojej rodzinie czymś takim! Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć mojego domu!_

- Harry – McGonagall powiedziała ostrożnie, wyciągając do niego rękę…

Harry cofnął się szybko i odtrącił jej dłoń. Czarownica zamarła, po czym zabrała rękę i sama cofnęła się o krok.

- Harry, wszystko jest w porządku. Wierzę ci.

- _Wierzy pani?_ – wysyczał chłopiec, wciąż napędzany furią. – Czy może czeka pani, aż będzie mogła pójść i uzupełnić papiery?

- Harry, widziałam twój dom. Widziałam cię z twoimi rodzicami. Kochają cię. Ty też ich kochasz. Wierzę ci, kiedy mówisz, że twoi rodzice nie znęcają się nad tobą. Ale _musiałam_ zapytać, ponieważ jest w tym wszystkim coś bardzo dziwnego.

- Na przykład co? – Czarodziej wciąż patrzył na nią chłodno. McGonagall wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Harry, przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie widziałam wiele dzieci, nad którymi się znęcano, tyle, że aż pękłoby ci serce. I kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy, nie zachowujesz się jak te dzieci, _ani odrobinę_. Uśmiechasz się do nieznajomych, przytulasz ludzi, położyłam ci rękę na ramieniu i nie wzdrygnąłeś się. Ale czasami – i tylko czasami – mówisz lub robisz coś, co _bardzo_ przypomina zachowanie… kogoś, kto spędził swoje pierwsze jedenaście lat życia zamknięty w piwnicy. A nie w kochającej rodzinie, którą widziałam. – Czarownica przechyliła głowę, wyraźnie nie mogąc rozwiązać tego problemu.

Chłopiec przez chwilę przetwarzał informacje. Furia zaczęła z niego odpływać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że został z szacunkiem wysłuchany, a jego rodzina nie była w niebezpieczeństwie.

- I w jaki sposób wyjaśnia pani swoje obserwacje, pani profesor?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała. – Ale możliwe, że przydarzyło ci się coś, czego nie pamiętasz.

Furia powróciła. To wytłumaczenie brzmiało zbyt podobnie do tego, co czytał w gazetach o rozbitych rodzinach.

- Tłumienie wspomnień to zwykła _pseudonauka_! Ludzie nie _wypierają_ traumatycznych wspomnień, pamiętają je aż _zbyt_ dobrze przez całe życie!

- Nie, panie Potter. Istnieje zaklęcie zapomnienia.

Harry zamarł.

- Zaklęcie, które wymazuje wspomnienia?

McGonagall przytaknęła.

- Ale nie likwiduje wszystkich następstw wydarzenia, jeśli wie pan, co mam na myśli, panie Potter.

Chłopca przeszedł zimny dreszcz. _Taka_ hipoteza… nie mogła być _po prostu_ odrzucona.

- Ale moi rodzice nie mogliby tego zrobić!

- Nie – zgodziła się czarownica. – Potrzebny byłby ktoś ze świata magii. Niestety… nie ma sposobu, by to sprawdzić, a przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

Racjonalne spojrzenie Harry'ego na świat zaczęło się budzić.

- Pani profesor, jak pewna jest pani swoich obserwacji i jakie inne są alternatywne sposoby ich wyjaśnienia?

- Pewna? – McGonagall rozłożyła ręce, jakby podkreślając, że są puste. – Nie mogę być pewna _niczego_, panie Potter. W całym moim życiu nie spotkałam nikogo podobnego panu. Czasem nie wygląda pan na jedenastolatka - albo nawet na _człowieka_.

Harry uniósł wysoko brwi…

- Przepraszam! – wtrąciła szybko czarownica. – Bardzo mi przykro, panie Potter, miałam na celu użycie metafory, która zabrzmiała nieco inaczej niż to, co miałam na myśli…

- Wprost przeciwnie, pani profesor. – Usta Harry'ego powoli rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. – Uznam to za niezwykle pochlebiający mi komplement. Ale czy miałaby pani coś przeciwko, gdybym zaprezentował alternatywne wytłumaczenie?

- Proszę.

- Dzieci nie powinny być znacznie mądrzejsze od ich rodziców – wyjaśnił chłopiec. – Czy może znacznie rozsądniejsze – mój ojciec pewnie mógłby okazać się mądrzejszy ode mnie, gdyby, wie pani, naprawdę się _starał_, a nie wykorzystywał swoją dojrzałą inteligencję praktycznie wyłącznie do wynajdywania nowych powodów, by nie zmieniać swojego zdania… - Harry przerwał na chwilę. – Jestem zbyt mądry, McGonagall. Nie mam wspólnych tematów z normalnymi dziećmi. Dorośli nie szanują mojego zdania na tyle, by naprawdę ze mną rozmawiać. I, szczerze mówiąc, nawet jeśli by rozmawiali, nie okazaliby się tak mądrzy jak Richard Feynman, więc równie dobrze mogę poczytać coś napisanego przez Richarda Feynmana. Jestem _odizolowany_, pani profesor. Byłem izolowany przez całe moje życie. Może to przyniosło efekty podobne do zamknięcia w piwnicy. I jestem zbyt inteligentny, by spoglądać na moich rodziców w sposób, w jaki dzieci powinny na nich patrzeć. Moi rodzice kochają mnie, ale nie czują potrzeby odwoływania się do rozsądku i czasem czuję, jakby byli dziećmi – dziećmi, które nie chcą _słuchać_ i mają absolutną władzę nad całym moim istnieniem. Staram się nie być zbyt zgorzkniały, ale staram się też być ze sobą szczerym, więc, tak, jestem rozgoryczony. I mam też problemy z radzeniem sobie z gniewem, ale pracuję nad tym. To wszystko.

- _To wszystko?_

Harry stanowczo pokiwał głową.

- To wszystko. Z całą pewnością, pani profesor, nawet w magicznej Anglii zupełnie zwyczajne wyjaśnienie jest zawsze warte _rozważenia_?

* * *

Później tego samego dnia, kiedy letnie słońce zniżało się nad horyzontem, przechodnie czmychali z ulic. Niektóre sklepy były już zamknięte – Harry i McGonagall kupili podręczniki w Esach i Floresach tuż przed zamknięciem. I to tylko z jednym niewielkim wybuchem, gdy chłopiec udał się prosto pod hasło „Numerologia" i odkrył, że książki dla siódmoklasistów nie zawierały niczego bardziej zaawansowanego niż trygonometria.

W tamtym momencie marzenia o zrywaniu owoców badań, które rosły tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, zupełnie nie zajmowały myśli Harry'ego.

W tamtym momencie Harry i McGonagall wychodzili od Ollivandera, a chłopiec wpatrywał się w swoją różdżkę. Pomachał nią, tworząc strumień różnokolorowych iskier, co naprawdę nie powinno być takim wielkim szokiem po tym wszystkim, co zobaczył, ale jakimś cudem…

_Potrafię czarować._

_Ja. Nikt inny, tylko ja. Mam w sobie magię. Jestem czarodziejem._

_Poczuł_ magię płynącą przez jego rękę i w tej jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że od zawsze ją czuł, że miał ją w sobie przez całe swoje życie, ten zmysł, który nie był ani wzrokiem, ani słuchem, smakiem czy dotykiem, a właśnie magią. To było jak posiadanie oczu, ale trzymanie ich zamkniętych tak, że nie było się świadomym, że widziało się tylko ciemność, a potem nagle jednego dnia otworzenie ich i zobaczenie świata. To wrażenie przepłynęło przez niego, poruszając go od środka, budząc go, i zniknęło w ułamku sekundy, zostawiając tylko wiedzę, że był czarodziejem, że zawsze nim był i, w jakiś sposób, zawsze o tym wiedział.

I…

_To bardzo ciekawe, bo drugie pióro tego samego feniksa znajduje się w różdżce, za pomocą której zrobiono panu te bliznę._

To w _żaden_ sposób nie mogło być zbiegiem okoliczności. W tym sklepie były _tysiące_ różdżek. No dobrze, w rzeczywistości to naprawdę _mógł_ być przypadek, na świecie żyło sześć miliardów ludzi* i nadal każdego dnia zdarzały się rzeczy o prawdopodobieństwie tysiąca do jednego. Ale zgodnie z twierdzeniem Bayesa: każda teoria bardziej prawdopodobna niż tysiąc do jednego, że wyląduje z różdżką bliźniaczą do tej Czarnego Pana, musiała być bardziej przekonująca.

McGonagall powiedziała po prostu "jakże intrygujące" i porzuciła te kwestię, co wprawiło Harry'ego w stan zdumienia nad ślepą, wszechogarniającą _ignorancją_ czarodziejów i czarownic. W _żadnym_ świecie, jaki można sobie wyobrazić, Harry nie powiedziałby jedynie „hm" i nie wyszedłby ze sklepu bez przynajmniej _próby_ znalezienia hipotezy na temat tego, co się stało.

Uniósł lewą rękę i dotknął swojej blizny.

Co… _dokładnie_…

- Jest pan teraz pełnoprawnym czarodziejem – powiedziała McGonagall. – Gratulacje.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- I co myśli pan o świecie magii?

- To dziwne – odparł Harry. – Powinienem myśleć teraz o tej całej magii, którą do tej pory widziałem… O wszystkim, co już teraz wiem, że jest możliwe, i o wszystkim, co już wiem, że jest kłamstwem, i o ogromie pracy, jaki mam przed sobą, zanim to zrozumiem. A jednak łapię się na tym, że rozpraszają mnie stosunkowo trywialne sprawy, takie jak – zniżył głos – ta cała afera z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. – Nie widział nikogo w najbliższej okolicy, ale lepiej było nie kusić losu. McGonagall odchrząknęła.

- Naprawdę? Cóż pan nie powie.

Harry przytaknął.

- Tak. To jest… _dziwne_. Dowiedzieć się, że wzięło się udział w tej wspaniałej historii, w pokonaniu wielkiego i okropnego Czarnego Pana i to już się _stało_. Skończyło się. Jest już za nami. To jakby Frodo Baggins dowiedział się, że jego rodzice zabrali go do Góry Przeznaczenia i że zniszczył pierścień, kiedy miał ledwie roczek, i zupełnie tego nie pamięta.

Uśmiech McGonagall stał się odrobinę wymuszony.

- Wie pani, gdybym był kimś innym, kimkolwiek innym, prawdopodobnie byłbym trochę zmartwiony, że nie uda mi się dokonać niczego, co by się z tym równało. _Rany, Harry, co udało ci się osiągnąć od kiedy pokonałeś Czarnego Pana? Własna księgarnia? To świetnie! Wiesz, nazwałem na twoją cześć swojego syna!_ Ale być może to nie okaże się problemem. – Chłopiec westchnął. – Ale… przez to wszystko prawie mam _nadzieję_, że zostały jakieś niedokończone sprawy, żebym mógł powiedzieć, że naprawdę, rozumie pani, _brałem w tym udział_.

- Och? – rzuciła czarownica dziwnym tonem. – Co ma pan na myśli?

- Cóż, na przykład wspomniała pani, że moi rodzice zostali zdradzeni. Kto ich zdradził?

- Syriusz Black. – McGonagall prawie wysyczała to imię. – Jest w Azkabanie, więzieniu dla czarodziejów.

- Jak prawdopodobna jest ucieczka Syriusza Blacka z Azkabanu, żebym musiał go wytropić i pokonać go w jakimś spektakularnym pojedynku albo nawet lepiej, ogłosić dużą nagrodę za jego głowę i ukryć się w Australii, czekając na rezultaty?

McGonagall zamrugała. Dwukrotnie.

- Mało prawdopodobne. Nikt nigdy nie uciekł z Azkabanu i wątpię, że _on_ będzie pierwszy.

Harry był raczej sceptycznie nastawiony do sloganu „_Nikt nigdy_ nie uciekł z Azkabanu". Chociaż może za pomocą magii naprawdę było możliwe uzyskanie więzienia o niemal 100-procentowej skuteczności, zwłaszcza jeśli miało się różdżkę, a oni nie. Najlepszym sposobem na wydostanie się byłoby w ogóle nie trafienie tam.

- Dobrze, w takim razie – powiedział Harry. – Wygląda na całkiem nieźle poukładane. – Westchnął, drapiąc się po głowie. – A może Czarny Pan nigdy tak _naprawdę_ nie umarł tamtej nocy. Nie całkowicie. Jego duch czai się, szepcząc do ludzi w koszmarach, które przenikają do świata jawy, szukając sposobu na powrót do świata żywych, który przysiągł zniszczyć, i teraz, zgodnie ze słowami starożytnej przepowiedni, on i ja jesteśmy spisani na pojedynek na śmierć i życie, w którym zwycięzca przegra, a przegrany okaże się zwycięzcą…

Głowa McGonagall obróciła się i czarownica obrzuciła ulicę czujnym spojrzeniem, wypatrując słuchaczy.

- _Żartuję_, pani profesor – wyjaśnił Harry z odrobiną poirytowania. Jeny, dlaczego ona zawsze musi brać wszystko na poważnie…

Chłopiec poczuł, jak serce powoli podchodzi mu do gardła.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego spokojnie. Bardzo, _bardzo_ spokojnie. Potem pojawił się uśmiech.

- Oczywiście, że pan żartuje, panie Potter.

_O żesz._

Gdyby Harry musiał zracjonalizować ten pozbawiony słów strumień myśli, który nagle przepłynął przez jego głowę, prawdopodobnie otrzymał by coś na kształt: „Jeśli oszacuję prawdopodobieństwo zrobienia przez McGonagall tego, co właśnie widziałem, że zrobiła, w wyniku ostrożnego kontrolowania swoich reakcji i porównam do rozkładu prawdopodobieństwa tych wszystkich rzeczy, które byłyby jej _naturalną_ reakcją na moje kiepskie żarty, wtedy to zachowanie byłoby mocnym dowodem na to, że coś ukrywa".

Ale tym, co Harry pomyślał w tym momencie, było „o żesz".

Czarodziej obrócił głowę, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem ulicę. Nie, nikogo w pobliżu.

- On _nie umarł_, prawda? – westchnął Harry.

- Panie Potter..

- Czarny Pan żyje. _Oczywiście_, że żyje. To był przejaw skrajnego _optymizmu_ z mojej strony, żeby choćby _marzyć_ o czymś innym. Musiałem _postradać zmysły_, _nie wiem_, co ja sobie _myślałem_. Tylko dlatego, że _ktoś_ powiedział, że jego ciało zostało spalone na _popiół_, nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym pomyśleć, że on _nie żyje_. To _jasne_, że nadal muszę się _sporo_ nauczyć o _prawdziwym_ pesymizmie.

- Panie Potter..

- Proszę mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, że w rzeczywistości nie ma żadnej przepowiedni… - Ale Mcgonagall nadal uśmiechała się do niego w ten sam radosny, ale sztuczny sposób. – Nie, _teraz_ to pani robi sobie ze mnie jaja.

- Panie Potter, nie powinien pan wyobrażać sobie nieprawdziwych problemów, żeby się nimi martwić…

- _Naprawdę_ zamierza mi pani to _wmawiać_? Proszę sobie wyobrazić moją reakcję później, kiedy okaże się, że przez ten cały czas było coś, czym powinienem był się martwić.

Kąciki ust czarownicy opadły odrobinę. Harry przygarbił się.

- Mam na głowie cały magiczny świat do analizowania. Nie mam na to _czasu_.

Nagle oboje zamilkli, kiedy mężczyzna w powiewających pomarańczowych szatach pojawił się na ulicy i minął ich wolnym krokiem. McGonagall śledziła go dyskretnie wzrokiem. Harry poruszał szczęką, zagryzając wargę, i gdyby ktoś dobrze się przyjrzał, zobaczyłby, że pojawiała się już pierwsza krew.

Kiedy ubrany na pomarańczowo mężczyzna oddalił się na wystarczającą odległość, chłopiec wymruczał cicho:

- Powie mi pani wreszcie prawdę, pani profesor? I proszę nie próbować mnie zbyć, nie jestem głupi.

- Ma pan _jedenaście lat_, panie Potter! – odpowiedziała szorstkim szeptem.

- I z tego powodu jestem podczłowiekiem. Przepraszam… na moment _zapomniałem_.

- To są okropne i poważne sprawy! Są _tajne_, panie Potter! To _katastrofa_, że pan, jeszcze dziecko, wie choćby tyle! Nie może pan _nikomu_ o tym mówić, rozumie pan? Absolutnie nikomu!

Tak jak czasem zdarzało się, kiedy Harry _wystarczająco_ się rozzłościł, przerażająca, ciemna przejrzystość spłynęła na jego umysł, prezentując możliwe taktyki i ewaluując ich konsekwencje z ironicznym realizmem.

_Wytknąć, że masz prawo wiedzieć: porażka. Jedenastolatkowie nie mają prawa wiedzieć niczego, przynajmniej w oczach McGonagall._

_Powiedzieć, że nie będziesz się z nią więcej przyjaźnić: porażka. Nie ceni sobie twojej przyjaźni w wystarczającym stopniu._

_Wyjaśnić, że będziesz znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli nie będziesz wiedział: porażka. Plany, które już powstały, są oparte na twojej nieświadomości._ Nieodzowna _niedogodność związana z przemyśleniem sprawy ponownie będzie trudniejsza do zniesienia niż jedynie_ możliwość _zaistnienia sytuacji, w której coś ci się stanie._

_Sprawiedliwość i rozsądek zawiodą. Musisz znaleźć albo coś, czego pragnie, albo coś, czego się obawia…_

Aha.

- W takim razie, pani profesor – Harry odezwał się niskim, chłodnym tonem – wygląda na to, że mam coś pani do zaoferowania. Może pani, jeśli pani chce, powiedzieć mi prawdę, _całą_ prawdę, a ja w zamian za to zachowam ją w sekrecie. Albo może pani trzymać mnie w nieświadomości, żeby używać mnie jako pionka w grze, a wtedy nie będę pani nic winien.

McGonagall zatrzymała się wpół kroku na ulicy. Jej oczy błyszczały groźnie, a jej głos zmienił się w prawdziwy syk.

- Jak pan śmie!

- _Jak pani śmie!_ – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

- _Szantażowałby_ mnie pan?

Harry skrzywił się.

- Oferuję pani _przysługę_. Daję pani _szansę_, żeby zatrzymać pani _cenny sekret_. Jeśli pani odmówi, będę całkowicie _usprawiedliwiony_, jeśli zacznę wypytywać gdzie indziej, nie po to, żeby panią wydać, ale ponieważ _muszę wiedzieć!_ Proszę skończyć z bezsensownym gniewem na _dziecko_, które, pani zdaniem, powinno się pani słuchać, a zda sobie pani sprawę, że każdy rozsądny dorosły zrobiłby to samo! _Proszę spojrzeć na to z mojego punktu widzenia! Co by PANI zrobiła na moim miejscu?_

Chłopiec przyglądał się, jak czarownica wciąga ciężko powietrze. Przyszło mu do głowy, że to był moment, w którym powinien zmniejszyć presję i pozwolić jej ochłonąć.

- Nie musi pani podejmować decyzji od razu – dodał, jakby kontynuował zwyczajną dyskusję. – Rozumiem, jeśli potrzebuje pani więcej czasu, by przemyśleć moją _ofertę_… ale ostrzegam. – Głos Harry'ego znów stał się chłodny. – Nie radzę próbować na mnie tego czaru zapomnienia. Jakiś czas temu wymyśliłem specjalny sygnał i już wysłałem do siebie ten sygnał. Jeśli odczytam ten sygnał, a nie będę pamiętał _wysyłania_ go… - Pozwolił swoim słowom zawisnąć w powietrzu. Wyraz twarzy McGonagall zmieniał się kilkukrotnie, kiedy analizowała informacje.

- Nie zamierzałam usuwać panu wspomnień, panie Potter… Ale z jakiego powodu _wymyślałby_ pan taki sygnał, skoro nie wiedział pan o…

- Pomyślałem o tym w trakcie czytania mugolskiej książki science-fiction i uznałem, że, cóż, _na wszelki wypadek_… I nie, nie powiem pani, jaki to sygnał, nie jestem idiotą.

- Nie miałam zamiaru pytać – zaprzeczyła czarownica. Wyglądała, jakby zapadła się w sobie, nagle sprawiając wrażenie bardzo starej i bardzo zmęczonej. – To był wyczerpujący dzień, panie Potter. Czy moglibyśmy kupić panu kufer i wysłać pana do domu? Ufam, że nie będzie pan rozmawiał z nikim o tej sprawie, dopóki dokładnie tego nie przemyślę. Proszę pamiętać, że jedynie dwie osoby oprócz nas o tym wiedzą, a są to dyrektor Albus Dumbledore i profesor Severus Snape.

Nowa informacja, to była oferta pokoju. Harry kiwnął głową, akceptując ją, po czym obrócił głowę przed siebie i kontynuował spacer.

- Więc teraz muszę znaleźć sposób na zabicie nieśmiertelnego czarnoksiężnika – powiedział i westchnął sfrustrowany. – Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby powiedziała mi to pani _zanim_ zacząłem robić zakupy.

* * *

Sklep z kuframi był znacznie bardziej bogato urządzony niż inne sklepy, które Harry odwiedził. Zasłony były grube i delikatnie zdobione, podłoga i ściany zostały wykończone kością słoniową i wypolerowanym drewnem, a kufry zajmowały wyróżnione miejsce na wypolerowanych podestach z kości. Sprzedawca był ubrany w znakomite szaty, niewiele ustępujące tym należącym do Lucjusza Malfoya, a zwracał się tonem przepełnionym ugrzecznioną uprzejmością zarówno do Harry'ego, jak i do McGonagall.

Chłopiec zadawał swoje pytania i skłaniał się do kupna kufra wykonanego z wyglądającego na ciężkie drewna, niepolerowanego, ale ciepłego i solidnego, z wyrzeźbionym wzorem stróżującego smoka, którego oczy podążały za zbliżającymi się do niego osobami. Kufer był zaczarowany tak, by być lekkim, zmniejszać się na komendę i wypuszczać od spodu małe wyposażone w pazury odnóża i podążać za właścicielem. Był to bagaż z dwoma szufladami na każdej z czterech ścianek, z których każda szuflada wysuwała się, by ujawnić przestrzeń głębokości całego kufra. Pokrywa miała cztery zamki, a każdy z nich ukrywał inne wnętrze. I – to była ta istotna część – kufer miał też uchwyt na spodzie, który wysuwał ramę zawierającą schody prowadzące do małego, oświetlonego pomieszczenia, które mogło pomieścić, Harry szybko oszacował, około dwunastu biblioteczek.

Jeśli tworzyli takie walizki, to Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego jeszcze ktoś przejmował się kupowaniem domu.

Sto osiem złotych galeonów. To była cena za _dobry_ kufer, odrobinę używany. Przy kursie około pięćdziesięciu funtów brytyjskich do galeona, to była wystarczająca ilość pieniędzy, by kupić używany samochód. To byłby bardziej kosztowny zakup od wszystkiego tego, co Harry kupił w swoim życiu – razem wziętego.

Dziewięćdziesiąt siedem galeonów. Tyle zostało w worku z pieniędzmi, który pozwolono mu zabrać z banku Gringotta.

McGonagall spoglądała na niego z żalem. Po całym dniu zakupów nie musiała pytać chłopca, ile pieniędzy zostało w sakiewce, kiedy sprzedawca podał cenę kufra, co oznaczało, że pani profesor była w stanie wykonywać obliczenia matematyczne bez kartki i ołówka. Po raz kolejny Harry przypomniał sobie, że _niewykształcony naukowo_ nie oznacza jeszcze _głupiego_.

- Wybacz mi, młody człowieku – powiedziała czarownica. – To w pełni moja wina. Zaproponowałabym powrót do banku, ale o tej porze gobliny przyjmują klientów tylko w najbardziej pilnych sprawach.

Harry spojrzał na nią, zastanawiając się…

- Cóż – westchnęła profesor McGonagall, obracając się na pięcie. – Równie dobrze możemy już iść, jak sądzę.

…nie straciła _całkowicie_ kontroli nad sobą, kiedy dziecko ośmieliło się jej sprzeciwić. Nie była zadowolona, ale _pomyślała_, zamiast wpadać w gniew. Możliwe, że to była tylko świadomość istnienia Czarnego Pana, którego należało pokonać – potrzebowała sympatii Harry'ego. Ale większość dorosłych nie potrafiłaby dotrzeć nawet do takich wniosków, w ogóle nie rozważałaby _przyszłych konsekwencji_, jeśli ktoś, nad kim mieli władzę, odmówiłby posłuszeństwa…

- Pani profesor?

Czarownica odwróciła się z powrotem.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał być odrobinę zły, by wypróbować tego, co zamierzał, w przeciwnym razie nie znalazłby w sobie na tyle odwagi. _Nie posłuchała mnie_, zwrócił się sam do siebie, _zabrałbym więcej pieniędzy, ale ona nie chciała mnie słuchać…_ Wrócił myślami do tej wściekłej furii, którą czuł wcześniej, i spróbował przywołać choć jej odrobinę. Zwizualizował w myślach _osobę, którą potrzebował się stać_, i nałożył na siebie tę osobowość tak, jak szaty czarodzieja. Skoncentrował się w pełni na McGonagall i na potrzebie skierowania rozmowy na pożądane tory, po czym odezwał się.

- Pani profesor, uznała pani, że sto galeonów wystarczy aż nadto na kufer. Dlatego nie ostrzegła mnie pani, zanim wydałem tyle, że zostało ich jedynie dziewięćdziesiąt siedem. Co jest dokładnie tym, co pokazują badania – tak dzieje się właśnie wtedy, kiedy ludziom wydaje się, że zostawiają sobie _niewielki_ margines błędu. Nie są wystarczająco pesymistyczni. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, zabrałbym _dwieście_ galeonów, żeby być zupełnie pewnym. W skrytce było mnóstwo pieniędzy, a resztę zawsze mógłbym odłożyć z powrotem. Ale uznałem, że nie pozwoliłaby mi pani na to. Stwierdziłem, że byłaby pani zła za samo spytanie o zgodę. Myliłem się?

- Muszę chyba przyznać pani rację – odparła czarownica. – Ale, młody człowieku…

- Właśnie z tego powodu mam problem z zaufaniem do dorosłych. – Jakimś cudem głos Harry'ego nie zachwiał się. – Ponieważ złoszczą się, kiedy tylko _próbuje się_ przemówić im do rozsądku. Dla nich jest to niesubordynacja, bezczelność i przeciwstawianie się ich wyższemu statusowi w społeczeństwie. Jeśli próbuje się z nimi rozmawiać, zaczynają się _gniewać_. Więc gdybym miał do zrobienia coś _naprawdę ważnego_, nie mógłbym pani zaufać. Nawet jeśli słuchała pani uważnie wszystkiego, co mówiłem – ponieważ to też należy do _obowiązków_ osoby udającej zatroskanego dorosłego – nie zmieniłaby pani swojego zachowania, ponieważ niezależnie od tego, co bym powiedział…

Sprzedawca kufrów wpatrywał się w nich z nieskrywaną fascynacją.

- Rozumiem pański punkt widzenia – zabrała wreszcie głos profesor McGonagall. – Jeśli czasem wydaję się panu zbyt surowa, proszę pamiętać, że jestem opiekunem Gryffindoru od, jak mi się czasem wydaje, kilku tysięcy lat.

Harry pokiwał głową i kontynuował.

- A więc załóżmy, że gdybym odkrył sposób zdobycia dodatkowych galeonów z mojej skrytki _bez_ konieczności udawania się do banku, ale oznaczałoby to złamanie zasad, których powinno przestrzegać posłuszne dziecko. Czy mógłbym pani zaufać, że wykorzystałaby to pani, nawet gdyby oznaczałoby to złamanie zasad nauczyciela?

- _Co?_ – zapytała czarownica.

- Innymi słowy, gdybym mógł wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia tak, że zabralibyśmy ze sobą _wystarczającą_ ilość pieniędzy, czy zaakceptowałaby to pani, nawet gdyby oznaczało to moją niesubordynację?

- Tak… przypuszczam… - Kobieta wyglądała na dość zmieszaną.

Harry sięgnął do wsiąkiewkowej torby i powiedział:

- Jedenaście galeonów pochodzących z mojej skrytki w banku.

Na dłoni chłopca pojawiły się złote monety.

Przez moment profesor McGonagall stała z otwartymi ustami, zanim zamknęła gwałtownie buzię i zmrużyła oczy.

- _Skąd_ wziął pan…?

- Jak mówiłem, z mojej skrytki.

- _Jak?_

- To magia.

- To żadna odpowiedź! – warknęła czarownica, po czym przerwała i zamrugała.

- Nie, rzeczywiście. _Powinienem_ twierdzić, że na drodze eksperymentu odkryłem prawdziwy sekret działania tych wsiąkiewkowych toreb i że tak naprawdę mogą przywołać przedmiot znajdujący się w dowolnym miejscu, nie tylko ze swojego wnętrza, jeśli odpowiednio wyrazi się swoje potrzeby. Ale prawda jest taka, że zabrałem je ze skrytki, wsuwając do kieszeni kilka monet ze stosu, na który upadłem. Ktoś, kto rozumie pesymistyczne podejście do życia, wie, że pieniądze są czymś, czego potrzebujemy nagle i w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Więc czy jest pani teraz zła na mnie za przeciwstawianie się pani decyzji? Czy może zadowolona, że nasz dzień zakończy się sukcesem?

Oczy sprzedawcy były już wielkości talerzy.

A czarownica stała w milczeniu.

- Dyscyplina w Hogwarcie _musi_ być utrzymana – odezwała się po prawie minucie ciszy. – Dla dobra _wszystkich_ uczniów. I dotyczy to także uprzejmości i posłuszeństwa względem _wszystkich_ nauczycieli.

Harry pochylił głowę.

- Rozumiem to, pani profesor. – Chociaż zadziwiające było, jak, jakimś cudem, wydawało się _znacznie_ bardziej _niezbędne_, by utrzymać dyscyplinę, kiedy znajdowało się na _szczycie_, a nie na dole hierarchii… ale Harry nie sądził, żeby mądrym było drążenie tego tematu.

- W takim razie… kupmy ten kufer i udajmy się do domu.

Harry chciał krzyknąć z radości, zwymiotować, zemdleć, cokolwiek. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy jego rozumowanie poskutkowało na _kimkolwiek_. Być może dlatego, że był to także pierwszy raz, kiedy dorosły chciał od niego czegoś istotnego, ale mimo to…

Minerwa McGonagall, +1 punkt.

Chłopiec ukłonił się i podał czarownicy sakiewkę ze złotem i dodatkowe jedenaście galeonów.

- Dziękuję pani. Mogłaby pani dokończyć za mnie zakupy? Jeśli chodzi o mnie, muszę skorzystać z łazienki.

Sprzedawca, podlizując się raz jeszcze, wskazał na drzwi ze złotą klamką. Kiedy Harry skierował się w ich stronę, usłyszał, jak sprzedawca pyta swoim ugrzecznionym głosem:

- Czy mógłbym zapytać, kim był ten młody człowiek, Madame McGonagall? Zakładam, że to Ślizgom… trzecioroczny, jak przypuszczam?... z wysoko postawionej rodziny, ale nie rozpoznałem…

Zatrzaśnięte drzwi łazienki ucięły jego słowa, a kiedy Harry zlokalizował zasuwkę i umieścił ją we właściwym miejscu, oparł się ciężko o drzwi. Całe ciało miał zlane potem, który przesiąkł przez jego mugolski strój, choć przynajmniej nie było tego widać przez szaty. Pochylił się nad rzeźbioną złotem toaletą z kości słoniowej, ale na szczęście nic nie zwrócił.

* * *

Stali na dziedzińcu Dziurawego Kotła, małej, zaśmieconej suchymi liśćmi, opuszczonej przestrzeni oddzielającej należącą do magicznej Anglii ulicę Pokątną i cały świat mugoli. Mieli _okropnie_ niezależną od siebie ekonomię… Harry miał pójść do budki telefonicznej i zadzwonić po ojca po przejściu na drugą stronę. Nie musiał, najwyraźniej, martwić się o kradzież bagażu, który należał do bardziej magicznych przedmiotów, zaczarowanych tak, że większość mugoli w ogóle ich nie zauważała. To było coś, co mogłeś dostać w czarodziejskim świecie, jeśli byłeś skory do zapłacenia ceny używanego samochodu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy jego ojciec będzie w stanie zobaczyć kufer, kiedy mu go pokaże.

- A więc tutaj nasze ścieżki się rozchodzą, na pewien czas – rzuciła profesor McGonagall. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – To był najdziwniejszy dzień mojego życia od… wielu lat. Od dnia, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że dziecko pokonało Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Zastanawiam się, patrząc w myślach wstecz, czy nie był to ostatni dzień normalnego świata.

No tak, jak _ona_ miała na co narzekać… _Wydaje ci się, że twój dzień był absurdalny? Zamień się ze mną._

- Bardzo mi pani dziś zaimponowała – powiedział zamiast tego Harry. – Powinienem był pamiętać, żeby chwalić panią na głos, w myślach przyznawałem pani punkty i tak dalej.

- Dziękuję panu, panie Potter. Gdyby był pan już przydzielony do któregoś z domów, odjęłabym panu tyle punktów, że dwa pokolenia później pański dom nadal przegrywałby w rozgrywkach.

- To ja dziękuję _tobie_, Minerwo. – Było prawdopodobnie za wcześnie, żeby nazywać ją Minnie.

Ta kobieta była jedną z bardziej zdroworozsądkowych osób, jakie Harry spotkał w życiu, mimo braku naukowego wykształcenia. Rozważał nawet zaoferowanie jej pozycji numer dwa w grupie, którą stworzyłby do walki z Czarnym Panem, chociaż nie był na tyle głupi, żeby wypowiedzieć propozycję na głos. _Jaka byłaby dobra nazwa dla czegoś takiego?... Śmieciożercożercy?_

- Zobaczymy się niedługo, kiedy zacznie się szkoła – dodała McGonagall. – I jeszcze jedno, panie Potter, jeśli chodzi o pańską różdżkę…

- Wiem, o co zamierza pani poprosić. – Harry wyjął swoją cenną różdżkę i, z ukłuciem wewnętrznego bólu, obrócił ją w dłoni. Uchwytem do zewnątrz podał ją czarownicy. – Proszę ją zabrać. Nie planowałem niczego, zupełnie niczego, ale nie chcę, żeby miała pani koszmary o mnie wysadzającym mój dom.

McGonagall pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

- Och, nie, panie Potter! To nie to. Chciałam tylko przestrzec pana, by nie _używał_ pan różdżki w domu, ponieważ istnieją sposoby wykrycia magii nieletnich, która jest zabroniona, jeśli nie ma zapewnionego odpowiedniego nadzoru.

- Aha. – Harry się uśmiechnął. – _To_ wygląda na _bardzo_ rozsądną zasadę. Cieszę się, że magiczny świat bierze tę kwestię na poważnie.

Czarownica przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Naprawdę pan tak sądzi.

- Tak – odpowiedział chłopiec. – Rozumiem. Magia jest niebezpieczna i istnieje naprawdę dobry powód, by ustalić takie zasady. Niektóre inne sprawy też są niebezpieczne. To też łapię. Proszę pamiętać, że nie jestem głupi.

- Wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek o tym zapomniała. Dziękuję, Harry, to sprawia, że czuję się pewniej, zawierzając ci w pewnych kwestiach. Ale na ten czas – do widzenia.

Harry obrócił się, by wydostać się przez Dziurawy Kocioł do świata mugoli. Kiedy dotknął klamki tylnych drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze szept za swoimi plecami.

- Hermiona Granger.

- Co? – Chłopiec nie zdjął ręki z klamki.

- W pociągu do Hogwartu szukaj pierwszorocznej dziewczynki o imieniu Hermiona Granger.

- Kim ona jest?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, a kiedy się obrócił, McGonagall już nie było.

* * *

_Zakończenie:_

Dyrektor Dumbledore pochylił się nad swoim biurkiem. Jego iskrzące się oczy przenikliwie spoglądały na McGonagall.

- A więc, Minerwo, co sądzisz o Harrym?

McGonagall otworzyła usta. Potem je zamknęła. Potem otworzyła je raz jeszcze. Nie wydobyła z siebie ani słowa.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Dumbledore, zrezygnowany. – Dziękuję za zdanie mi raportu, Minerwo. Możesz już iść.

* * *

*Wiem, że teraz jest nas ponad siedem miliardów, ale nie było tak ani w chwili pisania tego rozdziału przez autora, ani tym bardziej w latach 90-tych, kiedy młody Harry wypowiadał te słowa.

W czasie między skopiowaniem tego rozdziału HPMoR do pliku tekstowego a wstawianiem tego tutaj oryginał uległ pewnym zmianom. Starałam się wychwycić wszystkie różnice, ale coś mogło mi umknąć. Na pewno jednak nie brakuje tu elementów fabuły. C;


End file.
